


Happy Ever After - A Scarred Man Edition

by Tonks32



Series: A Scarred Man [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Normal Life, Post-Trespasser, Romance, Sex, life after the Inquisition, one we didn't get with the main story, post-DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: What if Aiden didn't lose his life to the mark? What if he had the chance at the life he always wanted but never thought he'd have? An alt-happy ending of my story A Scarred Man.





	1. Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to me and I'm going to write and see how it goes. That being said, I'm not sure how frequently I'll be updating this story, but it is an active story I promise.

  “I’m sorry,” Solas whispered as the mark sparked to life again. “We are almost out of time.”

  On his knees, Aiden worked past the pain to glare up at the elf. “You’re sorry! SORRY!” He never harbored so much hatred in his life then he did for thing standing in front of him. “We aren’t even people to you! We are nothing.”

  Solas looked away sadden by his choice of words. “Not at first, this is true. You showed me that I was wrong.”

  “Yet, you’re still going to destroy us, this world, for yours.”

  “I take no joy in what I must do.”

  “Is that supposed to make everything better? You fucking bastard.” Aiden tried to stand only for his legs to give out. The pain was too much. “I should have killed you that day I met you on the mountain.”

  Solas knelt beside the rogue. “Perhaps you should’ve.”

  “Please,” Aiden couldn’t stop the plea from leaving his throat. “Your magic created the anchor. You must have a way to stop it.”

  “I wish I could, but some things are even beyond my capabilities. All I can do is give you time.”

  “Time for what?”

   “For your companions to stop it from consuming you. I’ve contained it, but it will spread before too long.” Reaching out, Solas waved his hand over Aiden’s to calm the sparking. “I’m sorry. It’s all I can do.”

  Crying out in despair, Aiden bowed his head too enthralled by the magic engulfing his limb to watch Solas’ departure. The elf didn’t deserve another moment of his rapidly fleeting time. _Oh, Maker._ Tears rolled down his scarred face. This was it. There would be no miracle to save him this time around.

  “Aiden.” Shield and sword clattering to the ground, Cassandra dropped herself beside her husband. She barely had time to prepare herself to catch him when he collapsed.

  “I-I… Solas.” His vision began to gray. He frantically blinked, trying to will it away. “All of this was Solas’ doing. Going back to the explosion at the Conclave.”

  Cullen, having caught up to Cassandra with the others in tow, took in his friend’s twisted features. “Solas?”

  “Yes. Listen because I don’t have the time to repeat myself.” Aiden found the strength to speak. He had to tell them. To prepare them so they could hunt the damn elf and foil his world-altering plan.

  Cassandra touched her gloved hand to his cheek when he fumbled for words. She bit back a cry of pain. Through the leather, the mark pulsed and burned hotter than fire. The sensation was agony. Maker only knew how it felt for Aiden. “Stay with me.”

  “Believe me, Seeker. That’s my fondest wish,” Aiden whispered gritting through the pain. “He went through the Eluvian. You have to go after him.”

  “We’ll find him,” Bull softly assured. “Don’t you worry, Boss.”

  “Aiden!” Panic broke out the moment his eyes start to sag. “Focus on me.”

  “Hard,” He grunted. “Fuck it hurts.”

     Tears burned as they gathered in the corner of her eyes. “I’m right here, my love. Concentrate on my voice.” Not an easy boon, she knew, but Cassandra had to try. “He couldn’t stop it?”

   Aiden shook his head, sweat pouring off his pale face like rain. “He could only contain it. He-He…” He bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood and still the cry tore violently from his throat. Through all the pain and screaming in his head, Aiden tried comprehending Solas’s words. A single thought managed to bloom through all the chaos. “Cut it off?”

   Cassandra jerked back. “What?”

   He glanced at his arm to see the mark sparkling just below his elbow. “Cut. It. Off." He grounded out the words between clenched teeth. “He-Solas said he could only contain it for a short period of time. If you cut it off it won’t spread.”

   “Boss?”

   “Fucking cut it off,” Aiden cried out as another flare wracked his system. “I don’t want to die. Please, you have to do it.”

   Cassandra looked down at him in horror. “Aiden I can’t-.”

   “I’d do it for you,” Aiden shouted. “Please, Cass. It’s the only way. Please, I don’t want to leave you. Not now, not ever.”

   Cassandra set her jaw knowing that he was right. If she were in this position, Aiden would do whatever had to be done to save her life. As gently as she could, Cassandra laid him flat on his back. “Dorian, I need you to heat my blade.”

   Dorian looked at the offending object. “You can’t be serious.”

   “if this will save him, then yes I am.” Cassandra stripped herself of her leather sword belt remembering how Aiden put it between her teeth that day in Crestwood. “Cullen, I need you to start tripping strips of cloth from your cloak. I need another belt.”

   Since Bull’s was far too large, Cullen slid his off. “What for?”

   “A tourniquet.”

   “Are we really going to do this?” Bull asked. The Qunari looked positively green at the idea.

   Cassandra quickly wrapped the commander’s belt right above Aiden’s elbow. “If it’s going to save his life, then yes.” She yanked it tight drawing a whimper from her husband. She was trying to will herself to remain level-headed. If she couldn’t then her ability to help him would be lost. Hands shaking like a leaf, Cassandra pulled the leather until it was near its breaking point before tying it off. “It will stunt the bleeding. Hopefully, the hot blade will do most of the cauterizing that we need. If not, Dorian be ready.”

   “Oh shit, Oh shit,” Dorian whispered over and over against as he used his magic to turn the steel blade red hot.

   Cole appeared beside the writhing Inquisitor. “I will try to help.”

   “Hurry,” Aiden cried balling his fist as if he could contain the raw power by sheer willpower. “I can feel it starting to break loose.”

   “Bull, hold his feet down. Cullen, take his shoulder.” Cassandra laid down the strips of cloth that the Commander made beside Aiden’s left side, readying herself to spring into action the moment the deed was done. She held up her belt. “Bite down.”

   Tears ran down his pale face. “Thank you, Seeker,” He whispered before clenching the leather between his teeth. After giving her one last look, Aiden closed his eyes and let his head loll to the right.

   Cullen stopped Cassandra from taking the sword. “Let me.” He knew for a fact that Cassandra couldn’t live with herself if she delivered the blow herself as it would cause her husband incredible pain.

   Cassandra didn’t argue. She pressed down hard on the rogue’s shoulders while Bull pinned Aiden’s lower half with his massive body. Cole sat on his knees, his head bent as if he was whispering to the Inquisitor. The moment Cullen pulled Aiden’s left arm out and lifted the glowing hot sword, she looked away, unable to witness to the carnage they were about to inflict on her husband. _Maker, let this work._ “I love you.”

   The sound the followed was something that none of them were likely to forget any time soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Leliana heard the crackle of the Eluvian, drawing her attention away from the scroll she was reading. First to come through was Cole, then Bull. The expression on the Qunari’s face caused the Devine’s breath to hitch.

  “Andraste, no,” She whispered.

   Next came Dorian looking just as grim making the Ambassador hold her breath. The mirror crackled before spitting out Cullen and Cassandra barring the weight of the limp Inquisitor.

   Varric roared, “No!”

   “We need a healer!” Cassandra cried out making no attempt to keep her voice even. “And a place no one will think to look in.” Maker forbid anyone from the blasted council see Aiden in such a condition. They would twist and use it to slander his name even further.

   Leliana saw the bloody bandages wrapped around what was left of Aiden’s left arm. Even with the tourniquet, blood dripped at an alarming rate. “Follow me. Varric, fetch my personal physician. He can be found near the throne room.” With Bull pulling up the rear, Leliana wasted no time hitting a panel to a hidden passage and plunging inside with torch in hand. “What happened?”

     “Solas,” Bull spat out the elf’s name. “The bastard was responsible for all of it.”

    “For the Qunari invasion?” Leliana asked taking a right.

   “And the conclave, the breach, all of it.” Cullen grounded out between clenched teeth as he hiked up Aiden to get a better grip. The blood coating the both of them made such a task difficult. “That’s all we know at the moment. I’m sure Aiden can tell us more when he comes to.”

   _If he comes to._ Cassandra couldn’t stop the thought from entering her mind and taking root. There was no guarantee even with the limb removed that they stopped the mark from consuming the Inquisitor. Right now, Cassandra concentrated putting one foot in front of the other while holding onto her husband for dear life. She feared the moment she let go he would turn into ash like the limb did the moment it was severed from Aiden’s body. “How much further, Leliana?”

   “Nearly there.” Leliana hit another switch. The darkness was now filled with the light streaming in from the small chambers. “We are well hidden here.”

   “And where is here?” Cullen asked as he worked with the Seeker to lay the unconscious man on the large bed. He carefully pulled him closer to the left side and instructed Bull to grab the pillows on the couch to help prop the bleeding limb.

   “A secret chamber that only two people in all of Thedas know about. I will go meet Varric and bring the healer.”

   Dorian pulled his satchel over his head and began to rummage through the vials inside. They didn’t have the time to administer any before having to act. How Aiden survived the pain was a wonder in Dorian’s eyes. “We are going to need to redress the wound.” He placed several vials on the table beside the bed. “It seems like we didn’t cauterize it completely. If we don’t do something soon, he will bleed out.”

   Aiden stirred, his painful moaning filling the small room.

   Cassandra snatched up a vial. “Open your mouth, my love,” She softly coxed uncorking it with her teeth. “I’m going to give you something for the pain.”

   His eye lids flickered.

   “Come on, Trevelyan.” Choking back a sob, Cassandra carefully slid into the bed, propping up his head on her lap. The painful noise he made only added to the weight resting on her damaged heart. Dipping her pinky into the vial, she ran the coated digit over his dry lips. Cassandra watched his nostrils flare and watched the moment Aiden knew just what potion she was trying to get him to take.

   “No,” Aiden crocked trying to move away, but not having the energy too. “Cass… No.” He made a vow to himself before they set through the Eluvian the last time, that no matter what he faced, no matter how bad the pain got, he would see the end sober.

   Cassandra cupped his bearded cheek in a firm grip, keeping him in place. “I know what I’m asking of you, my love. You’re going to die if you don’t take this.” She held the vial to his mouth. In her desperation, Cassandra couldn’t’ allow herself to dwell on what she was asking him to do. It would be one more thing to haunt her in the days to come. “Please. I can’t lose you. Not now.”

   Weak, Aiden opened his mouth and tilted his head back. His stomach rolled in violent protest the moment the liquid hit his tongue. He had to battle his natural instincts to spit it right back out. Instead, he guzzled it down. The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was all consuming and draining what little life he had left. He could find some solace in the fact that he couldn’t feel the ancient magic burning in his veins. “I don’t feel it.”

   Cassandra took another healing draft from Dorian. “I know. Here, take some more.”

   “I can’t feel it, Cassandra,” Aiden whispered before taking another dose. He could tell that the meaning of his words was lost on not only the Seeker, but everyone as they clambered about barking orders at one another. Tears welled up again when he felt someone tug at the bandages covering the stub that what was left of his arm. Darkness was threatening to take him again. Aiden fought it tooth and nail, terrified it was death calling him. Amid all the chaos, a hand, so light that Aiden barely registered it, touched his chest. It wasn’t familiar, but instead of panicking, Aiden relaxed beneath it.

   _Cole._

      The spirit was helping soothe him without saying a word giving him the strength he needed to snag his fingers of his right hand in Cassandra’s breast plate to draw her attention back to him. Dark eyes, filled with pain and sorrow, stared down at him. Aiden forced himself to project his voice. “It’s gone. I can’t feel it anymore.”

   Her eyes rounded as Cassandra finally understood what he was saying. Crying out to the Maker and his bride, she pressed her lips to his clammy brow.

   And wrapped in the warmth of her embrace and the loving sensation of her kiss, Aiden let the darkness claim him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Hours later, Cassandra sat at Aiden’s bedside drained emotionally and physically. The others tried to get her to change out of her battle tarnished and blood-spattered armor, but she refused. Or rather, she didn’t have the strength to do anything other than watch the rise and fall of Aiden’s bare chest. The mark may be severed, however, the effects of it still lingered in the green tint of his veins. They didn’t glow as brightly as before assuring Cassandra that no more magic churned inside him. Cassandra mindlessly wondered if the tint would eventually fade. Maker knew that he carried enough scars, that he didn’t need the added weight of carrying around a reminder of the ancient magic that nearly cost him his life.

   “Pain, stinging, aching, it’s not there anymore.” Cole’s soft voice filled the silence lingering in the room. “Pain. So much. Not whole anymore. Not worthy.”

   “Cole.” Cassandra’s voice cracked from the cast number of tears she had shed.

   The spirt appeared in the chair across the room. His head was titled so the large brim of his hat was out of his eyes. “It burns, but it’s not there. It feels like a whisper now. A faded memory.” Cole paused for a moment, his pale gaze shifting to the Seeker. “He worries you won’t accept him.”

   “That’s absurd,” Cassandra blurted out more towards Aiden then Cole. She knew that Aiden constantly worried about such things, especially since the mark had such a visible trait. “He’s my heart. I couldn’t possibly live without him.”

   “And you’re his,” Cole replied a small smile crossing his face. “You’re his strength. His purpose. He’s afraid now he won’t have one. Without or the world. He’s broken again.”

   Carefully, Cassandra touched a hand to his chest fining the skin feverish. The healer told them to expect it along without physical reactions as Aiden’s mind processed his missing limb. “He was never broken.” She would gladly spend the rest of her life reminding him of that if that’s what it took.

   Aiden stirred under her touch. “Cass?”

   “Right here.” She slid her hand up to cup his bearded cheek. “I’m right here.”

   “Thirsty.”

   Before Cassandra could blink, she found a cup of water in her hand. “Here.” Cassandra moved to lift his head to help him drink. Her heart broke when instinctively he reached for it with his left arm only to falter in realization. She fought when he tried to turn away. “Drink, Trevelyan.”

   Fighting a fresh batch of tears, Aiden slowly drank the water hating that his body wished it was something else. “Thank you,” He softly whispered closing his eyes since Cassandra wouldn’t allow him to look away. The last thing he wanted to see was pity and disgust in the eyes he loved so much.

   “Aiden-.”

   “Don’t,” He hissed cutting her off. “Leave me.”

   “No.”

   “Please, Cassandra,” He pleaded in the same manner he did all those years ago in the cell below the chantry as he starved his body of the drugs that had been his life line. He wanted to die then just like he did now. Maybe it would’ve been better if Solas consume him.

   “Open your eyes.” Shifting on the bed, she knelt and took his face firmly between her hands. “Aiden.”

   “Cassandra…” Tears leaked into Aiden’s voice.

   Cassandra pressed her brow to his. “Open your eyes for me, my love.” She felt him trembling, could hear the sob hitches of breath that were his suppressed sobs. “My Trevelyan. “My life.”

   His heavy lids opened, and the tears flowed freely. He should be happy that he was a live and part of him was, he truly was happy to be breathing, but his mind was struggling to process yet another life change for him. The last five years had thrown him so many. And Cassandra had been through them all, Aiden’s mind kindly reminded. “Even if I’m broken?”

   “Never, ever say such a thing, Aiden Trevelyan.” Cassandra eased back to meet his watery gaze. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met in my life.”

   “But how can I care for you properly? I can’t even hold you!”

   “I love you.”

   “But-.”

   “But nothing, Aiden. I love you. You are my life. My heart. The very breath in my body. You are my soul. Nothing will ever change that.” Cassandra watched him struggle under the weight of her words. Watched him try to dislodge them before they could take root in his mind. Wanting to cement them there, she slammed her mouth against his. There was a moment of hesitation and a moment of fighting before he surrendered to both her taste and words. A sop caught in her throat the moment he gently laid his right hand against her face. Such a simple gesture that carried incredible weight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

    “Can’t this wait?” Cassandra snapped from her spot next to Aiden on the bed. The Ambassador blinked at her tone. “It’s been only two days.”

   “I know that, but the Council will not wait for forever, Cassandra,” Josephine softly argued shifting uncomfortably when she noted that everyone in the room held the same opinion that the Seeker expressed.

   Aiden glanced at the clean bandage wrapped around the stump of his left arm. Thanks to the physicians, surgeons, healers, potions, and magic, Aiden’s wound was sealed. The skin looked like it was recovering from a massive burn and for something that wasn’t there, it hurt like nothing he’d ever felt before. Phantom feeling. That’s why Dorian called it in the mist of one of his feverish bouts. People would go their whole lives without a limb but have moments of time where they could still feel it. Being an archer, Aiden figured he’d have that sensation constantly for quite some time. “They have chopping at the bits from the moment we arrived. They have their minds made up.” Aiden forced himself to look up. He did his best to ignore the pity etched into Josephine’s brow. Thankfully, Cullen and Bull seemed adapt at masking their emotions. With Dorian and Varric, it took effort, but they usually schooled their features quick enough before it made Aiden too uncomfortable.

   “You saved Thedas from Corypheus,” Josephine reminded as if somehow, he had forgotten. “Your words carry more weight than you know.”

   “We,” Aiden empathized. “We saved Thedas. I only had the glowing hand. Well-.” He cast a glance down words making the room filled with tension. “What I mean is I don’t think it matters who goes and speaks to those pricks.”

   Bull’s lips curved upward. “Let me have a crack at ‘em, boss! I’m sure my big ass hammer can knock some sense into them.”

   “We’re trying to prevent a war. Not be the cause of a new one.” Josephine snapped.

   “Come on, Charming.” Varric sat atop a table Aiden was pretty sure cost a couple hundred sovereigns with his boots banging against its legs. “Why not grace them with that pretty mug of yours? I mean how could they ever be afraid of you in the first place. I mean you’re ‘armless!”

   A dead silence filled the room before Aiden erupted in laughing. This was what he wanted. Normalcy and not everyone walking on egg shells around him. “Right you are, Varric.” He nudged Cassandra with his good arm. The Seeker’s lips were pulled tight and her face passive. Clearly, she was struggling to keep her laughter contained. “Now, that was funny.”

   “I admit it was clever.” Cassandra shot Varric a look that seemingly appeared to be heated, but behind it there was a sense of gratitude.

   “Might need to hunt up some clothes.” Aiden glanced down at the linen pants and a tunic that had seen better days covered his body. “Think I might give our ambassador a heart attack if I address the council dressed like this.”

   “We’ll see you in there,” Cullen stated giving the cue to everyone to vacate the room to leave Aiden and Cassandra alone.

   Cassandra shifted in the bed, reaching to skim the tips of her fingers over his chapped lips. “You sure you want to do this?”

   He playfully nipped at her fingers. “I want this blasted ordeal over and done with. I want to get as far away from this place as I can.”

   Cassandra understood that need as being in the city always took its toll on her husband. Now that he had the potions back in his system, she was worried about what would transpire if they lingered any longer. In the course of the last two days, he had consumed at least four if not five potions to keep the pain at a manageable level. So, she shared her husband’s want to leave this place in order to move on with their lives. The road wasn’t going to be an easy one. “Have you changed your mind on what you’re going to tell them?”

   “No. I don’t think some will be happy, but I feel that it’s the best and most logical solution. Do you not agree?”

   “I told you long ago, I will back you in your choices.”

   “That doesn’t answer my question.”

   “I agree with you. It’s time to put the Inquisition to rest.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Close to an hour later, Cassandra, dressed in her own formal wear, slipped into the hidden chambers to find Aiden struggling with the buttons of his dress shirt. A task he struggled with two hands thanks to the uneven healing of having his fingers broken multiple times. Stepping up to him, Cassandra playfully slapped his hand away and took over. She noted the blush dusting his still pale face and did her best to chase away his embarrassment with a smile. “Now that the Inquisition is disbanding I need to work on the wife skills that I lack.”

   Aiden let out a small laugh and felt a small bit of the tension easing from his taunt shoulders. He was sure he wouldn’t fully relax until they were back at Skyhold. Or maybe not, he silently mused watching Cassandra thread button after button. He would have to go through everyone’s gawking again like after returning from the Arbor Wilds where the green tint of his veins couldn’t be hidden any longer. In fact, Aiden had the rest of his life to look forward to of awkward stares and looks of pity. Even though since they cut off the offending limb to cut off the anchor and the bright pulsating light of green was slowly dimming, Aiden knew that the whole one arm bit would attract unwanted attention.

   He cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn’t betray him and bring to the surface the many emotions churning inside him. “I told you once and I’ll say it again, there is nothing sexier than watching you fight. Need I remind you the numerous times I stole you away after watching you spar?” Aiden watched arousal flash across her face and found himself smiling fully for the first time in days. “I don’t think we ever made it up to our bed chambers.”

   Her eyes shined with amusement and a hint of need. “We were nearly caught a time or two. Well, according to Leliana, her scouts had written about a particular afternoon not long after we settled in Skyhold.”

   If smiling felt great, laughing felt marvelous. “Aye, I bet she has quite a few reports of about us then.”

   “It was her job to know the ins and outs of the Keep.” Finished with the buttons of his silk shirt, Cassandra turned to the red coat with golden trim. “She claimed her favorite was the night when the tavern open.”

   “Where once again we couldn’t wait for somewhere private before we started ripping each other’s clothes off.”

   “I remind you that it was you that did the ripping?”

   “I beg to differ.” Aiden realized that Cassandra was trying to distract him with this mindless chatter to stop his anxiety from spiking about putting on the blasted coat. Thankfully, whomever brought the shirt took care to cut the left sleeve short, so it wasn’t like a punch in the gut when he put it on and see half of the fabric hanging uselessly past the stump of where his arm now ended. “You were the one who literally jumped me.”

   “I don’t recall doing such a thing,” Cassandra stated as innocently as she could. “Turn around.”

   Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Aiden complied and allowed Cassandra to slide his good arm through the arm of the jacket. He tried to ignore not only the pain, but the humiliation of shifting his left arm into the fabric.

   _At least you’re alive._ His brain kindly reminded him.

  Aiden eyed the potion that was sitting on the night stand and Cassandra conveniently hadn’t addressed. Aiden knew his wife already felt guilty enough for reintroducing it into his system again after nearly three years of not a single drop. The trauma of the last two days and the fact the last thing he should be doing is standing, let alone going to address the council, meant that he would have to take the potion or risked falling on his face in the middle of his appearance. Thinking about how the liquid would taste and the feel of it sliding down his throat had sweat beading on his brow. He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize that Cassandra had pinned the left sleeve of the jacket before taking his face in her hands. Instincts wanted him to fight, to reject her comfort and love. That would only cause her pain and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

   “Nothing has changed, Trevelyan.”

   A grumbling sound caught in his throat.

   “Stop.”

   “I can’t… I mean… Damn it.” Aiden gripped her wrist, tears swirling in his glowing blue eyes. “I’m not whole. How can I love you? Or even hold you?”

   Cassandra moved forward so fast that it left Aiden no choice but to clench his arm around her or risked landing on his ass. Pressing her face into his neck, she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. “I believe this is just fine, don’t you think?”

   Letting out a huffing laugh, Aiden laid his cheek against her crown. “Maker, I love you.”

   “And I you. Even when you’re being a stubborn ass.” Cassandra gave him a firm squeeze. “Adapting is going to be needed. I will be here for every moment of it. I know there will be times you shut me out because your entire life has changed once again, but know that I’m going to be hammering at those walls until you let me in.”

   “Promise?”

   “Always.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Aiden could hear Tegan and the others on the council arguing over something he couldn’t put much care into figuring out as he approached the grand door leading into the meeting room. He kicked in the door receiving a sideways looks from the Seeker. Aiden shrugged. “Hand is full,” He commented motioning to the large tome he was carrying under his right arm.

   Cassandra made a small disgruntled noise. Well, their entrance attracted the attention he was striving for. The entire panel had stopped dead in their argument to watch them enter the room. The rest of their companions were formed to the left, standing together as a united front for them to join. As she followed Aiden, she cringed at the gasps and other sounds of astonishment at the Inquisitor’s state. The only reason there was an ounce of color in his face was because he took one of those blasted potions.

   “Inquisitor,” Josephine softly greeted steeping slightly to the side to give him the floor.

   Taking a small breath, Aiden held out the tome for the council. ““You all know what this is.” He turned, her gaze sweeping across the room. “A writ from the Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone’s approval.”

   Standing beside him, Cassandra’s face was beaming with pride as he spoke.

   Aiden turned back around to pin Teagan with her heated gaze. “It wasn’t a formally authorized treaty that save Ferelden’s people.” He looked to the Orlesian diplomat. “It wasn’t careful diplomacy that ended your inane civil war. IT was never about the organization. It was about the people doing what was necessary. What was right.”

   Tegan opened his mouth as if he was going to interrupted, thought better of it and promptly shut it.

   “We have fulfilled that pledge losing good people in the process. And now that the war is over, for most of us.” Aiden tried to keep his mind from shifting to Solas and his haunting words. If he were to bring that up right now, it would only incite further displeasure and argument from the panel. “It is time for our soldiers to sheathe their swords and go home.”

   He looked to his companions standing there silently supporting him even if there was a hint of surprise on a face or two. Outside of Cullen and Cassandra, Aiden hadn’t consulted with them. If he so chose to, Aiden knew they would come back to the Inquisition full either as the Divine’s personal guard or to remain as a thriving organization despite Tegan’s objection. After nearly four years of fighting, Aiden was tired and wanted nothing but a simple life because in truth he never thought he’d get a chance at one. The others deserved to choose their own path from here. They had earned the right. “To all who served. Thank you. It’s been an honor.” No matter how much he longed to just drop the book and walk out, Aiden carefully handed it over to the Ambassador. “Effectively immediately, the Inquisition is hereby disbanded.”

   Taking her by surprise, Aiden held out his hand for Cassandra. He smiled as she took it and together they left the meeting room uninterested in what the panel had to say. It was time to move on with their lives. Where ever it took them, he could find solace in the fact they would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I'm struggling with this at the moment, so like I said before, updates will be here and there when inspiration strikes. I hope you'll stick with me and will enjoy this story. Thanks for reading!

      The silence was unnerving. Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed feeling helpless as she could do nothing but watch Aiden sit on the window seat with his head pressed against the painted glass window. He didn’t speak. He didn’t even look through it. Rain poured on the outside, streaking down in shimmering colors. Below, in the courtyard, people bustled about trying to get from one place to another without getting drenched. Cassandra remembered a time where Aiden would sit there for hours, journal in hand, feverishly drawing, trying to capture life as it unfolded before his eyes. Now, it seemed, there was nothing there. No spark. No emotions. The nothingness that settled in after they left the main hall at the Winter Palace where he took two steps and collapsed into her arms was here to stay it seemed.

   Since their short little debate on where he should rest in the carriage, Aiden hadn’t uttered a word. Cassandra hated feeling so helpless. But there were no words, no magic fix in her back pocket, to make all his sorrow go away. To magically give him back the limb that had been crudely severed in that in-between world they were sent to thanks to Solas and the eluvian. Looking back at it now, she was grateful that Cullen had been the one to deliver the blow. If she had done it, Cassandra was sure there would be no living with herself, carrying the guilt she caused such pain to the man she loved for the rest of our days.

   Curled up on the floor next to her, Merthin let out a low whine before lifting his head off his massive paws to look up at her. His hazel eyes were full of worry and a pain he felt for not being able to comfort his master.

   Cassandra rubbed his head in reassurance. He wasn’t the only one at a loss. At least today he got out of bed. After nearly a week of hiding under the covers, Cassandra was beginning to fear that the darkness would swallow him whole. And she was utterly helpless in the matter. Was this how it felt for Aiden during the time after she lost the first baby? Unable to do anything, but watch, with each breath, as she wasted away before his eyes. Her gaze dropped down to her left hand, memorized momentarily by the light flashing rapidly over the metal of her wedding rings.

   Well, that was a change.

   The only time it seemed that Aiden thought about her was during his sleep. He would mummer as if he was talking to her while in the fade. A stark contrast to when he was awake. Aiden didn’t utter a single word or do anything to acknowledge her or any healer that had come to look at his arm.

   Squeezing his eyes shut, Aiden fought tooth and nail to keep tears from forming. It was even a surprise that there were any left. Looking down at the life in the courtyard, the people going on about their normal everyday routine was unbearable, yet he couldn’t seem to look away. Never again would he have a normal routine. He would never be able to walk down a street without stares and whispers. At least with the effects of the marks, Aiden had his hood to help masks the glow. Hard to do when he was missing a piece of his body.

    And worse, Cassandra would have to be subject to those whispers, look of pity for being saddled with an invalid like him. His greatest wish had been to somehow survive the ancient magic. To live a nice and long life with the woman he loved and maybe adopt a child or two. Now, He couldn’t even dress without assistance. Forget ever holding a bow again. What was there to do as a one-armed man?

    “Stop it,” Cassandra’s angry voice broke the thick tension that settled the moment they arrived back at Skyhold.

   Both hound and master looked at her in wonder.

   Taking a moment to calm herself, Cassandra left the bed to make her way over to her husband. For the first time in what felt like forever, Aiden lifted his gaze to meet hers. Two glowing blue orbs stared at her in wonder. “I know what’s going on in that head of yours. Well, not completely,” She quickly added when Aiden arched a scarred brow. “I do know that you’re thinking about the impact that this is going to have on me. I’m here to tell you, I don’t care.”

   “Cassandra.”

   “No! You listen to me.” Cassandra tried to sit next to him only for Aiden to push to his feet and stalk across the room the brace his hand against the desk. She followed, making sure to leave a few steps between them. He stood there, shoulders taut like a bowstring, face harden and anxious like an arrow ready to be released. _Good,_ Cassandra found herself thinking. Anger was a better alternative to the depressive state he’d been trapped in. “I love you, damn it. Nothing in this world will ever stop me. I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but I will until my dying breath, I am yours. You are my heart and soul, Aiden Trevelyan. You’re my husband-.”

    Aiden’s gaze dropped to what was left of his arm. “Doubt this is what you signed up for.”

   “I signed up to love you. To care for you,” Cassandra quickly shot back. “I’ve known from the beginning you’re not a perfect man. That you have too many demons to name and just as much as emotional baggage. Forever and always, remember.”

   Emotions burning in the back of his throat, Aiden closed his eyes in fear of them leaking out in the form of tears. He nearly jerked away when she placed a hand on his left bicep.

   Cassandra stood her ground. “Happy, sad, or whatever, I’ll still love you. The Maker himself couldn’t stop me.”

   “But I can’t…” Aiden cut himself off, seething through the surge of renewed anger. Without thinking, he snatched up the first item he saw on the desk and hurled it across the room. There was something satisfying about hearing the porcelain of the vase shattering against the stone wall.

    Looking at what remained of the vase, Cassandra spoke in an almost amusing tone. “Did that make you feel better?”

   Aiden let out a huff of laughter. A sound that hadn’t graced the walls of this room since before they left for the Exalted Council. “A bit.” To his astonishment, Cassandra reach across the desk and picked up another trinket before promptly throwing it across the opposite side of the room. He lifted his gaze to find a smile teasing at the corner of her lips. At that moment, Aiden came to a realization that this was the first time he looked at her. Truly looked. He’d been so afraid that if he did he would see the sorrow or pity that he saw in everyone else’s. There was a touch of sadness, but there was that admiration that never wavered in the last five years. Why would he expect different now?

   “C’mon, then.” Cassandra urged him by pitching over the tall candle holder, sending the three dead candles rolling across the floor.

   As childish as it was, there was much satisfaction to be had as together they destroyed the once tidy room. Nothing was spared from their wrath. Chairs were tipped over, sheets were thrown over the balcony, and full inkwells hurled, leaving splashes of black across the room and all over their hands. Aiden felt the weight that had been sitting on his chest from the moment he awoke in Leliana’s secret chamber start to lift.

   Merthin secluded himself to safety by curling in the corner by the stairs and watched the humans in wonder.

   Aiden stumbled over one of the many items that had been thrown causing him to grip Cassandra by the shoulder to keep himself upright. They came together with enough force to steal their breath. He stared down at her, smiling at the smudges of ink that was on her cheeks. His smile, his first true one, grew as Aiden uncurled his ink covered hand to smear it across her face to add to the mess. Her squeal of shock and laughter that was his name, helped him understand, that while yes, his life had changed yet again, that it wasn’t earth-shattering. They would adapt. They’d done it before. And they’d do it again. Together.

   Dodging his hand, Cassandra twisted her own solid hands in his thick mane of hair and pulled him down into a kiss that burned all the way down to their toes. She half expected him to yank back, to make an excuse as he hadn’t let her touch, kiss, or see him since that day she helped him dress before they addressed the council. In Skyhold, the healers that checked on him every morning were at least helping him in some sense. Most days, Aiden wore nothing by linen trousers and tunic. Nothing with buttons or fastenings of any kind.

   Instead, Cassandra was pleasantly surprised when his fingers found their way to the nape of her neck and his mouth eagerly moved against hers. She poured everything she could into the kiss, wanting to tell him everything that she didn’t have the words for. Her love for him would never fade. He was her heart. Her soul. Things that would have been fractured beyond repair if she’d lost him completely. She wanted him to know that no matter how many times he ventured into the darkness, that she would come charging in him after him to bring him out to the light.

   _By Andraste!_ What in Thedas did he do to deserve such a precious gift as Cassandra? A question Aiden asked himself many times over the course of the last five though he had yet to find an answer it. She knew what he was needed. When the world wanted to coddle, Cassandra gave him a swift kick in the ass or a slap upside the head to knock away the gloom swirling in his mind.

   Aiden savored the hunger in her touch. The fire in her kiss that ignited his own. A flame he’d spent the last several days thinking would be gone for forever. A thought he was ashamed to have in the first place. Like Cassandra stated, he’d never been a perfect man. He had his flaws both physically and mentally, yet she still loved him with every inch of her heart and soul. At her urgency, Aiden ungracefully fell onto the now empty desk. “Cassandra,” Her name left his kiss-swollen lips in a bashful whisper.

   Cassandra forced herself to stop with her fingers curled at the hem of his tunic. She wouldn’t push, just like she didn’t at the beginning of their relationship. But she’d be damned if he thought that his looks, his conditioned, mattered. “Look at me,” She softly commanded bringing up one of her ink-stained hand to his cheek. “It doesn’t matter. These never did.” Cassandra swept the pad of her thumb along the jagged patch of skin streaking across the bridge of his nose. She reached out with her other hand, quickly grasping where his left arm ended before he could move away. “And neither does this.”

   Throat tight, Aiden looked down.

   “You have such a bright soul, Aiden Trevelyan. It’s what attracted me in the first place. I saw past the ghosts, the darkness, that lingered from something I didn’t know at the time and saw the pureness, the good waiting inside you. You’re dangerous, unpredictable at times, but you have such compassion for the world that has been so cruel to you. I know things have changed and that you’ll struggle with adapting.” Cassandra didn’t bring up the fact that he would never be able to use a bow as skillfully as before if he could at all, ever again. His swordsmanship wasn’t all that bad. Cassandra vowed to help him perfect the practice and even find a way for him to hold a shield. There had to be something to ease his discomfort of walking around with a half missing limb. “I’ve never been prouder to wear your ring and bear your last name. I love you with all my heart. This road we’ve been set on won’t be easy, but at least it’s a path we never thought we’d ever have. I know there will be times you push me out and I’ll just push back because I’m stubborn.”

   “Aye,” Aiden agreed on a soft chuckle. He brushed his fingertips over her lips. “That you are, Seeker.”

   “Just let me love you, Aiden,” Cassandra softly pleaded, gently tugging at the hem of his tunic. “Today and for the rest of our lives.”

   He rested his brow against hers. “I think I can handle that.”

   They made love in a frenzy atop the desk. Or at least that’s where they started. There was some fumbling as they both forgot in the throes of their passion Aiden couldn’t balance himself as well and end up sprawled on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Cassandra was caught off guard when her husband chose to laugh it off, make the corniest of jokes in Thedas before he finished ravishing her.

   Aiden held her close the moment her bones turned to liquid and she collapsed into his waiting arms. He loved this woman so much he felt like his heart would burst from it and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Seems that Merthin didn’t care for the show.”

   Curious, Cassandra lifted her gaze to see the hound with his back to them and snoring away. A smile touched her lips. “It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before. I’m surprised he’s not down on the landing.” More than once Merthin had tried to interrupt their bedroom activities until he realized that they weren’t hurting each other. Since then, the Marbi seemed to high tail it the moment they started anything to spare himself an eye full.

   “I don’t think he knew what to make of all of the destruction. Speaking of which…” Aiden tilted her face upwards and smiled. “We’ve made quite the mess.”

   “I think you have just as much ink on you as I do,” Cassandra countered before looking at the state of their bedchambers. “If Josephine walked in here, she’d have a heart attack.”

   “From finding us naked or the fact we broke hundreds of sovereign’s worth of stuff. Including her precious Antiva vase?”

    “All of it.”

   Aiden shrugged. “All the other advisors have seen us in such a state, if not worse. It would make her feel included.” He let out a soft shriek the moment her teeth sank into the tender flesh at his throat before she started to stir. “Where are you going?”

   “To get the washing bowl so we can clean up some of the ink.”

    Once she left him to retrieve the item, Aiden struggled to push himself into a sitting position. Instincts wanted him to push down on two hands and when it only found one, he awkwardly fell sideways and cursed. If Cassandra heard or noticed, she kept it to herself which Aiden was grateful for. People had been tiptoeing around him and offering their help when Aiden wanted to be treated as he was before. As a normal human being. Not something that was broken and needed to be coddled.  He propped himself up against the bed by the time Cassandra returned with all the items needed to clean the ink from their skin. Aiden reached for the cloth. “Since I’m the one who made the mess, might as well let me clean it up.”

   Cassandra raised a brow but said nothing as she handed it over. She watched him dip the cloth in the water bowl and struggle to soap it up with only his one hand. She fought against the need to help, knowing that they would lose all the progress they made today. When he finally lathered it up, Cassandra offered him a smile of encouragement.

   Aiden carefully started with cleaning her scarred cheek. Like always, it was quick to lose himself in the warmth of her dark gaze. “You’re an amazing woman, you know that.”

   “So, I’ve been told once or twice.” Cassandra tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. A shiver worked up her spine and the fire that had been satisfied mere minutes before started to stir again as his paid extra attention to the area of fresh love marks he left. She closed her eyes and simply allowed herself to enjoy the sensation and prayed to the Maker that these feelings never faded. “Maybe we can venture out and get you a real bath.”

   A twinge of hesitation hit him. Aiden worked his throat in hopes to keep his voice neutral. “Are you saying that I smell bad?”

   “You could use a proper bath,” Cassandra simply stated picking up on the distress. “Since Leliana is no longer here, we won’t have any competition to use the hot spring.”

   “Sex, sex, sex. Still catching your breath and you want to go another round.”

   She raised a brow. “Never once have I heard you complained,” Cassandra causally reminded drawing another heartfelt burst of laughter from her husband.

   “Doubt I’ll start now.”

   Cassandra took the cloth now, lathered it up in soap, and began to leather the spot on his left shoulder. She didn’t miss his flinch or the urgency that sprouted in his glowing orbs to pull away. There was no more healing left to be done. The wound was completely sealed. His skin alone both sides of his bicep and a part of his shoulder blade was now heavily scarred like it’s been touched by fire. A parting gift left by the ancient magic that once consumed him. No more tint of green in his veins or flares of light now the offended limb was gone. The only magic inside him was that of the well and even those effects had dissipated now the anchor released him. For the first time in years, Cassandra could sleep without fear of her husband being stolen in the night due to the mark.

   “You do have to leave this room eventually. Show your face. There are whispers floating around Skyhold that you’ve only returned to die in a familiar place.” A claim that she and the others fight off, but with little to no success since Aiden hadn’t been seen by anyone other than a select number of healers and what remained of their inner circle. Shifting onto his lap to assure he would remain in place. Cassandra worked the soapy cloth down his left arm. He didn’t move but averted his gaze as she took her time cleaning, even though it was stained with little ink. Ever so slowly, she wanted to help train Aiden’s mind that this was the new norm. “Annabeth has been asking about you every single day. I caught her and Roman trying to sneak their way up here yesterday.”

    Aiden’s stomach rolled in protest at the sensation of the cloth move against the stump of his arm. A foreign and unpleasant feeling. To help balance himself, he curled and uncurled his fingers of his right hand repeatedly. “I hope the people aren’t worrying themselves over if they’ll lose their home. The Inquisition may be no more, but this place is theirs. It would be nothing without them.”

   “Cassandra?” Cullen’s voice came from the floor below. “Afternoon meal is being served. Shall I bring up a tray?”

   “Give us a bit and we’ll join you,” Aiden spoke, catching the Seeker by surprise.

   There was a smile in Cullen’s voice when he answered, “I’ll let the others know if that is alright.”

   “Not too many.”

   Delighted, Cassandra gave her husband a smacking kiss. “We’ll clean ourselves up properly after we eat.” Dropping the cloth into the bowl, she stood and held out a hand to help him up. “C’mon, Trevelyan. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

   Since it was useless to fight her, he took it and together they awkwardly worked to help him to his feet. She disappeared into the closet and returned with a pair of leathers and a fresh tunic leaving him no room to argue. Her assistance in helping with the snaps of his trousers was far less embarrassing than he’d anticipated. She dressed him, boots and all, using the same efficiency she exercised when undressing him. There was still a slight discomfort that accompanied the embarrassing fact he’d never be able to accomplish this simple task by himself again.

   “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

   He offered her the best smile he could muster at the moment. “I suppose not.”

   “Now, gather Merthin and I’ll meet you down in the kitchen after I get dressed.”

   “Why? I’m enjoying the view quite well.”

   Cassandra grinned. “Not sure everyone else will feel the same way.”

   “Wait.” Snagging her by the waist, Aiden stole another kiss. “I love you, you know that.”

   “I sure hope so since you’re stuck with me for a very long time.” Cassandra brushed her lips against his. “For the rest of your life, in fact.”

   “Something else you’ll never hear me complain about.”

   Cassandra joined afternoon meal, sitting between Aiden and Cullen who were engaged in a deep conversation while Josephine snuck Merthin a nice size chunk of meat under the table. She caught herself before a laugh could escape. Despite her apprehension at the beginning towards the hound, the Ambassador had a huge soft spot for the furry Inquisition member.

   “What are you two going on about?” Cassandra wondered as she began to fill her plate.

   “I was simply inquiring to when our dear Commander-.”

   “Former,” Cullen interjected.

   Aiden pressed on, “Was going to start up his clinic.”

   The blonde headed man squirmed in his seat. “It’s only a thought.”

   That was an outright lie. Cassandra knew for a fact that Cullen had gone as far as sketching a layout, ready to use to build once he found the land, a running list of the upkeep such an endeavor would require, and a way to supplement income for funding. Cullen’s new-found reluctance to say different was due to the fact he refused to leave Aiden so soon given the circumstance.

   “A good one,” Aiden insisted. “Allison would give any advice needed to help.”

   Thinking of his brief relationship with the woman, Cullen flushed. “I sent her a letter before we left Val Royeax to set straight any whispers that might have made it to her.”

   Aiden simply nodded his thanks.

   “Her response arrived this morning, along with a message from Queen Anora,” Josephine informed catching the trio by surprise. “It seems that Teagan’s behavior at the Exalted Council was something she found quite appalling. She wishes to have an audience with us.”

   “All of us?” Culled asked with a furrowed brow. There wasn’t any reason he could think of that the Queen could want with him.

   Cassandra’s question followed, “When?”

   The Ambassador looked to Aiden. “When the Inquisitor is recovered and can travel.”

   Aiden hunched his shoulder. “I’m not the Inquisitor anymore,” He reminded, fighting extreme discomfort at the mere thought of walking through the busy streets of Denerim, let alone the Ferelden court. His experience with royalty didn’t paint him in good light. 

   Cassandra touched his hand, drawing him out of his world of thought. A smile touched her lips. “Think this time we could not bloody up the place.”

   Aiden couldn’t seem to swallow the bubble of laughter that worked its way up his throat. “For you, my dear Seeker.” He brought their joint hands to his lips. “I’ll do my best.”

   “Perhaps on our journey to Denerim, we could make a stop.” Cullen waited until he had everyone’s attention. “If I don’t stop by soon, my sister Mia will burst into the throne room and drag me out by the ear.”

   “You’ll never find a wife then,” Aiden smirked.

   Josephine laughed. “We did just receive a nice size batch of letters all addressed for the Commander.”

   “Burn them!” Cullen pleaded. “Burn them all!”

   “Oh no!” The ambassador’s smile only grew. “The last ones had even Leliana blushing.”

   Aiden cocked his head to the side. “What is in these letters?”

   “Some very interesting requests that mostly required a naked Cullen,” Josephine answered despite Cullen’s mounting embarrassment.

   Cassandra bumped her shoulder against Cullen’s. “Maybe I need to take a peek at these letters.” Now her shining gaze shifted to her husband. “Could be a good source of inspiration.”

   “I’ve read some of Leliana’s reports that were left.” Cullen was pleased to see the couple now blushing. “It seems you two are doing quite fine on your own in the creativity department.”

   “About this visit with your family,” Aiden stated wanting to take the conversation into a new direction. “Are you sure it’s not imposing?”

   “Are you kidding? Mia will be thrilled to finally meet you all. I do have to warn you, she’s a very headstrong woman,” Cullen added.

   Aiden stole a glance at his wife. “I think I’m well adept in that department.” His quip earned him a not so gentle slap to the shoulder.

  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you to all that are following, leaving comments, and enjoying this story.

   Aiden found it colder than normal in the Undercroft. He went to hug himself in hopes to generate warmth only to be rudely reminded that such actions were no longer obtainable. Biting back a sigh, Aiden dropped his arms back to his side, squared his shoulder, and pushed further inside. Harritt wasn’t anywhere to be found, leaving only Dagna tinkering away with something on her workbench. “You wanted to see me?” His voice cut through the steady roar of the waterfall causing the dwarf to jolt and drop her tools onto the cobblestone. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

   “My fault.” Dagna quickly scooped up the items off the floor. “It’s what happens when I get involved in my work. Sera is convinced she could throw a jaw of bees in here and I wouldn’t even notice when I’m in the zone.”

   “Hopefully, she doesn’t try to test that theory.”

   “Well, it’s Sera. So, you never know what she’ll do.”

    A rough laugh worked its way up Aiden’s throat. Sera and her pranks kept everyone in Skyhold on their toes most days. He was quite amazed that Josephine hadn’t killed her after the third bucket of water was dropped on her. “Cassandra said you wanted me to stop by.”

   “Yes, right! Of course!” Dagna waved him closer. “I have something for you. Now, it’s not the final version and even this needs some tweaks, but I heard that you’d be making a trip to Denerim sometime soon.”

   Aiden raised a brow. “News travels fasters these days it seems.” They’d only made the decision at morning meal not two hours ago.

   “Helps that my ears are closer to the ground. Means I can hear the whispers travel through the stones.”

   It was hard for Aiden to decipher if the dwarf was joking or not. Being an Arcanist, he’d seen her so some incredible things. Somehow enchanting the walls to hear everything going on about the Keep didn’t seem that far fetch. “What is it?”

   “I wanted to do something to help. Once I heard about what happened to you.” Red dusting her cheeks, Dagna stole a glance at what remained of his left arm. “I’m no healer, but I knew there was something I could do to help you. Runes can do the most wonderful things if applied correctly.”

   “They could also do a lot of danger when used differently.”

   “Anyways, I’ve been working on this.” The dwarf waved her hand over the item on her workbench. There, in a very metallic form, was a prosthetic limb. Biting her lip, Dagna gingerly picked it up. She’d wish there’d been more time to flush out her idea, but that was going to take a lot more work and research. “I hope that I haven’t offended you.”

   Aiden eyed the limb from the gloved fingertips to the leather bands and metal clasps at the end. Put underneath the sleeve of a shirt, it would look like his amputation hadn’t happened at all.

   “It’s not very practical in use. Yet,” Dagna quickly added. “And I doubt I can ever fashion something to give you back full use of an arm, but I can do more.”

   “More?”

   Since the rogue hadn’t protested or busted out in a fit of anger, Dagna picked up the prosthetic arm and motioned for Aiden to lift his left arm. She carefully began to attach the limp using the leather straps. “Right now, all I can get it to do is bend.”

   “How?” Aiden asked watching the dwarf work in a flurry of movements. Since she was all but standing on the tips of her toes, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

   “Runes,” Dagna simply explained. “Once everything is buckled into place I’ve enchanted the rune to respond to muscle memory. You just think it and well, it bends. I’m hoping to have something more advanced to be sturdier in the cause of battle or something.”

   The corner of his scarred mouth twitched. “Any thoughts on a crossbow arm? Something like Varric’s design, only in a smaller form.”

   The dwarf’s eyes lit up. “Perhaps. At the moment, I’m thinking along the lines of being able to wield a shield. As I said, I doubt I have the talent to replicate a fully functional arm.”

   “This is beyond words, Dagna.”

   “We don’t even know if it works yet.”

   “The thought is enough.” Maybe it highlighted his vanity, but the mere notion of walking around Denerim with a full arm helped ease the anxiety that formed the moment he heard about the Queen’s summons.

   Dagna beamed. “It even as an enchantment to have the straps unbind on command. I figured if you’re in the heat of battle with a shield it’s a sure-fire way to get free and not to mention scare the shite out of your opponent.”

   Aiden chuckled. “I’m hoping my battling days are behind me.” He tried not to let his mind wander to Solas and how the elf could come back to throw their world into chaos again. One thing was for certain, they hadn’t seen the last of the blasted elf.

   “Trouble seems to follow you, my friend.”

   “Aye,” Aiden agreed with a heavy sigh. “That is true.”

   “Now, let me tell you how this works and if you want, I’ll grab the Seeker to show her how to put it on.”

   Two or so more hours later, Aiden found himself in the sparring ring with his wife, eager to try out his gift from Dagna. Cassandra approached him with a metal shield instead of a practice one at his request. He wanted to test the prostatic out and see how much it could carry. That was in no way influenced by Aiden’s fear that they would find more trouble in the Ferelden capital city. “Slid it on,” He encouraged and together they were able to slide the metal arm into the enarmes on the back of the shield. It was a simple Kite shield made from the simplest of metal, but Aiden could feel the pull on the leather restraints from the weight. When they showed no signs of unlatching or breaking, he forced the fingers of the prostatic closed around the enarme to secure his grip.

   Cassandra watched him manipulate his arm, using the special enchantment, with a furrowed brow. Making it work was taking quite the effort. Dagna stated, that in time, it would be second nature to him. “How does it feel?”

   “Odd.”

   She let out a soft chuckle. “I imagine after years with a bow attached to your hand, a shield would feel quite clunky.” Cassandra offered him a blunt sword. “you’ll also know, that even with all of your training with simply a sword, you’ll find fighting with a shield harder.”

   “Great,” Aiden muttered.

   “Cheer up, Trevelyan.” Cassandra fixed his stance, lifting his left arm ever so slightly for maximum coverage. “At least with the prostatic, it will be harder to lose your shield.”

   He grinned at her. “I’m sure I’ll find a way.”

   “No doubt. Now, pay attention.” Cassandra lifted her own shield. “a shield it more than just protection. It’s another weapon you can use against your opponent.”

   Mimicking her stance, Aiden lifted his arm until he was peering over the top of his shield. She continued to rattle one about the different ways one could use a shield. Defends against oncoming attacks, bashing an opponent, deflection, and parrying. The list went on and on. Aiden knew that she would have to repeat half of them many more times to come and concentrated on her movements. After years of watching her fight and spar, Aiden had a basic understanding of how one battled with sword and shield. But putting it to practice was a whole new thing.

   The first contact with her sword sent a painful jolt up his arm. Yelping, Aiden muttered the trigger word and the leather straps of the prosthetic unlatched and it hit the ground with the shield still attached.

   “Are you okay?” Cassandra asked in horror.

   “I’m fine,” Aiden assured, rubbing the stub of his arm. “still quite sore.”

   “I’m so sorry.”

   “Don’t trouble yourself, Lass.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “I was a bit overzealous in wanting to try out.” In truth, Aiden was eager to feel whole again and knowing that he wasn’t completely defenseless, helped fill that worry.

   “At least we know that the enchantment works.” Cassandra bent down, pried the shield from the metal fingers, and stood. “Let’s go by the healer to make sure you didn’t damage anything.”

   “Or.” Aiden caught her by the waist before she got too far. “We could go to a nice little hot spring and soak it?”

   A smile blossomed across her face. “I think I can be persuaded.” It was most likely the only alone time they were going to get as they set out in the morning with Cullen.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00

   Aiden’s hope to sneaking back through Skyhold after their time in the hot spring was dashed when heard someone call his name. instinctively, his right hand shot out to over the end of his left as if that would make any difference and cursed himself for not putting on the prosthetic.

   _Must get used to it sometime._ His brain kindly reminded. Might as well start now.

   Turning around, he felt himself relax a little at seeing Annabeth rushing across the muddy courtyard. The rain may be gone, but the soggy conditions were keeping most of the keep’s occupants inside. Now nearly 12 seasons, Annabeth had grown like a weed and was up to his chin and grew into those eyes that were always wise beyond her young age. She seemed both relieved and annoyed to see him. “Annabeth.”

   The young mage’s greeting was a swift punch to his right arm. “You had me worried!” She shouted before hugging the life out of him.

   The fact that Annabeth didn’t flinch or even try to subtly check out his injured limb made Aiden’s throat tighten with a swarm of emotions. He held her close. “With a greeting like that, I say you’ve spent far too much time with the Seeker.”

   “I thought you were dead.” There were tears in her face as she pressed it against his shoulder.

   “I’m sorry to have worried you, Lassie.”

   “They said you were injured, but when we didn’t see you. Well, I thought-.” Annabeth couldn’t finish the thought.

   “I’m alive and well as you can see.” Drawing away, Aiden knuckled the young girl’s tears away. “Missing a small bit, but otherwise I’m healthy.”

   Annabeth arched a brow. “The mark?”

   “Gone.”

   Overcome with joy, Annabeth hugged the breath from him. “Thank the Maker.”

   “Not sure the Maker had much to do with it.” Aiden’s quip earned him a flick to the ear by his wife. He sent her an apologetic look.

   “Is it true?” Annabeth eased back. “The Inquisition is no more?”

   “Aye,” Aiden confirmed. “The purpose for which we were formed has been completed. We are to disband our forces and move on.”

   “You’re leaving Skyhold?”

   “We don’t know that just yet,” Cassandra answered knowing her husband was struggling to find the right words. “That doesn’t mean people will have to leave Skyhold. This place is home to many who’ve helped us through our adventure. It belongs to you.”

   Annabeth’s gaze darted between the couple. “There are whispers that you’re setting out tomorrow. If you’re not leaving, then where are you going?”

    Cassandra tilted her head. “You’ve never been one for gossip.”

   Heat flooded the young mage’s cheeks. “Well, no, not usually. But no one was really saying anything, and they love to run their mouths in the kitchen.”

   “We’re going to Denerim,” Aiden informed seeing no reason the keep it a secret. “The Queen wishes to meet with us over the events at the Exalted Council. First, we’re going to make a stop and see Cullen’s family.”

   Annabeth looked at them anxiously. “When will you be back?”

   Because she seemed to need to reassurance, Aiden soothed back her unruly curls. “Two weeks I would think.”

   “Then?”

   “It’s still undecided, but rest assure that we will not keep you in the dark,” Aiden promised and knew that he would have to keep it on pain of death. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the girl he thought of as a daughter.

   Satisfied with the answer, Annabeth kissed his bearded cheek. “Do try to be careful this time about. Can’t have you coming back on legged now.”

   Maker bless her, Aiden laughed. “I don’t plan on causing trouble.”

   “You’re just a magnet for it,” Cassandra chimed in with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

   The next day, Aiden stood in the stables looking down at the gloved hand of the prosthetic while waiting for the others to finish their preparations for their journey. A carriage with their trunks had been dispatched at first light and meet them Rutherford homestead. Though he was still indecisive about meeting the Commander’s family, Aiden was grateful for the small reprieve from any formal engagement. After the Exactly council and all the craziness that ensued, he wasn’t all too eager to be back in the clutches of nobility. Hopefully this time it would be less eventful. Unless Tegan wanted to upset the apple cart again. The Bann seemed pleased enough that the Inquisition was disbanding, but it was reported to Aiden that Tegan was still off-put about something.

   “You okay?” Cassandra asked, knocking him out of his stupor.

   Aiden turned his head to see her waiting with the reins of both of their horses and Merthin trailing faithfully behind her. “Aye,” He softly assured. “Just wish for a bit more rest is all.”

   She nodded in agreement. They hadn’t been back in Skyhold not even two weeks and were on the road again. At least they had a break by visiting Cullen’s family before they were off to Denerim. After years of exchanging letters with his older sister, she was excited to finally meet Mia in person. “It shouldn’t be more than a half a day’s journey to get where we’re going. I doubt anyone will think poorly of you if you ask to rest after introductions are made.”

   There was a slight tone to her voice that had Aiden cocking his head to the side. “Something I feel like you want as well. You do look tired.”

   “There you go again, saying I look bad,” Cassandra chided, a smile pulling at her lips. She would’ve put in a bit more of an effort to make him feel guilty if it wasn’t for the fact that she was extremely tired.

   “Never,” Aiden assured as he did every time they traded the familiar barb. “Did you not sleep?”

   She shrugged. “More than in recent days.” Thanks to Aiden’s sudden mood transformation, Cassandra slept soundly through the night.

   Aiden caught himself before he could frown. “I hate that your worrying over me caused you to neglect yourself.”

    “It’s what a wife does.” Cassandra brushed her gloved hand over his cheek, followed by a kiss that had them rocking back and forth to remain upright. “I’m only tired. It will pass.”

   “I know I haven’t been the best husband lately.” He was quick to shoot her a look to keep her from interrupting. “And I’m sure I will have failing moments for the foreseeable future. But I need you to tell me when you’re hurting, Cass.” It was his turned to touch a hand to her scarred cheek. “You give me such purpose. Taking care of you is part of that and there are two people in this marriage. No more excuse about my wellbeing is more important because I’m the Inquisitor. I am simple, Aiden Trevelyan.”

   “Hero of Thedas.”

   Aiden groaned. “Watch it, Hero of Orlais.”

   Merthin let out a huff and rolled his eyes at the pair.

   “You two ready?” Cullen called out already seated on his horse at the main gate.

   Cassandra was blinded by the brightness in his smile. After a life he’d lead, it was nice to see Cullen’s face free of stress from both battle and his withdrawal symptoms. “Just about. Everything settled with our Ambassador?”

   “She will be in Denerim in two days times to prepare for our arrival. I tried to convince her to come join us, but I’ve gathered that she isn’t the farm type.” The mere image of Josephine standing amongst a field of crops or in a musky stable made Cullen chuckle. “She’s more at home when politics are involved.”

   Aiden reached down to stroke a hand over Merthin’s massive head. “Hopefully this will be my last round of it. I can safely say I’ve had enough politics in the last five years to last me a lifetime.”

   “That’s wishful thinking, my love.” Even stepping down from Inquisitor, Cassandra knew that Aiden still carried a weight of power that would be called on for the foreseeable future. Especially if Solas ever showed his face again. “Come, let us set out. I believe your sister is expecting us by late afternoon.”

   Aiden glanced at the saddle then down at his prosthetic, trying to calculate the best way to climb into it. The last thing he wanted was to ask for help as there were already many things he had to do that for. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cullen shift in his saddle readying himself to jump off at a moment’s notice and Cassandra drew her mount closer to his but offered no verbal assistance. Twisting the reins around the metal hand, Aiden awkwardly grasped the saddle and pulled himself up. Thankfully it only took him three attempts to settle atop his mount.

   Cassandra followed suit while Merthin positioned himself in line with Aiden. “Lead the way, Commander.”

   “Former,” Cullen reminded before clicking his heels and setting the pace across the stone bridge.

  


	4. Chapter 4

   Aiden became enamored by the change in Cullen as they drew closer to the farmhouse in the South Reach. The former Commander became younger looking, pure joy filling his face while he proudly pointed to the two boys plying on the far hill as his nephews. His sister, a petite woman, was kneeling in her vegetable garden pruning her crops when she looked up at the sound of approaching horses and smiled.

   “Mia!” Jumping from his mount, Cullen swept her into his arm.

   “Maker be praised.” Mia latched her arms around her brother’s shoulders. “It’s so good to see you.”

   “Likewise.” Cullen pressed his face into her hair. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to stay away for so long.”

   Mia squeezed him. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

   Drawing away, Cullen motioned for his two companions to come closer. “Mia-.”

   “You must be Aiden.” Mia turned her beaming smile to the rogue. She could sense the man’s discomfort at the prospect of being touch by a stranger. Instead of a hug, she offered a hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Cullen told us so much.”

   Shaking her hand, Aiden found himself returning her contagious smile with one of his own. He didn’t even flinch when she brought her other one to clamp over his wrist. “All false, I assure you. Thank you for allowing us to invade your home for a few days.”

   “Family is always welcomed.” Mia’s gaze now settled on the Seeker and if possible, her smile grew. “Cassandra.”

   “Hello, Mia.” Cassandra warmly greeted.

   Both men grew confused the moment the two women embraced like long lost friends instead of strangers.

   “I thought this day would never come,” Mia laughed. “Thank the Maker, you’re here safe and sound. All of you.”

   “Umm.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

   “Told you he would never catch on,” Cassandra chuckled draw away to slip an arm around Mia’s shoulder. The woman was short, hardly coming up to her chin.

   “No, my dear brother is quite dense sometimes,” Mia agreed enjoying the growing bewilderment on Cullen’s face. “Lady Cassandra is the sole reason I never made good on my threat to storm the walls of Skyhold and give you the tongue lashing you deserved. While you failed to write about your well being and progress over the years, Cassandra took it upon herself to send letters to keep your family from going mad with worry.”

   Stunned, Cullen’s gaze fell to Cassandra. His heart was overflowing with gratitude and affection of the brotherly nature. “I-I… Thank you doesn’t seem quite adequate.”

   “It’s what friends do,” Cassandra offered in explanation.

   Cullen shook his head in wonder. With everything going on in the last five years, with all her responsibilities, traveling, and personal worries over Aiden’s fate, she took the time to write to his sister. To put her gears aside since he neglected to do so himself. Cassandra truly was a gift.

   “Uncle Cullen!”

   “Here comes the storm,” Mia warned as her two sons came skidding around the corner from the back of the house. Both boys all but tackled Cullen to the ground. The mixture of their laughter was music to her ears. “These two monsters are my sons. Leto and William, stop strangling your uncle for a moment and show that I raised you with an ounce of manners and meet the Trevelyans.”

   Leto, the youngest with a mop of curls to rival Cullen’s, bounced up first. “The Inq-is-tor?” Pushing six winters, the boy struggled with Aiden’s title.

   “Former,” Aiden playfully corrected. “Call me Aiden. And you are?”

   “Leto,” The boy happily introduced. “This is my brother William. Ma told us of your adventures. Is it true you killed a dragon?”

   Aiden pointed to his wife. “That would’ve been her.”

   Leto’s pale blue eyes lit up like the sun. William untangled himself from his uncle. Together, both children hurled question after question at the couple, never giving them a real opportunity to answer any of them. Cassandra’s amusement turned sour the moment William’s gaze settled on Aiden’s prosthetic and surged forward without warning. After sharing an uneasy look with Cullen, Cassandra sat back watching anxiously.

   “Look, Leto! He has a metal hand!” William exclaimed in a mixture of wonder and excitement. Lost in the moment, he took the metal limb, inspecting it with delight that only a child possessed. “That’s so cool. Does it come off?”

   Aiden chuckled easing the other adult's worry. “Aye.”

   Leto stood on the tip of his toes to look. He beamed when the metallic digits closed. “Can it shoot out fireballs? Or lightning?”

   “Or could you change it to something like a hook? Or even better.” William’s dark eyes danced as the thought struck him. “A crossbow or something.”

   “Nothing as exciting as that,” Aiden answered. He gave them a sly smile, too wrapped up in their childlike curiosity to be self-conscious. “But you both have given me some great ideas to try out. I mean shooting fireballs would be pretty awesome.”

   “Why not both?” Leto wondered. “A crossbow that shoots fire arrows.”

   “Dana is going to have a tall order to fill once we’ve returned,” Cassandra remarked.

   “Enough for now.” Hooking her arm around their necks, Mia playfully pulled her sons against her. “Please excuse them, Lord Trevelyan. I some times think they were raised by a pack of wolves instead in our home.”

   Aiden dismissed it. “Please, call me Aiden.” His gaze flickered down to the bright faces of the young Rutherfords, completely swept up in their sheer delight. There was a moment, a quick one, where a pang of sorrow hit his heart thinking of the two babes he and Cassandra lost. “I think all boys have a bit of wild in them. Keeps us adults on our toes.”

   “yea.” Cassandra playfully poked her husband’s side. “Sadly, not all grow out of them. I still have some taming left to do with this one.”

   “Hey!” Aiden shot back.

   “Leto, why don’t you show the Trevelyans to their room while William, you take Uncle to his.” Mia’s tone left them no room to protest. “The trunks arrived a few hours ago and were brought inside.”

   “Come.” Leto grabbed the Inquisitor’s hand.

   “Wait we’re forgetting about someone,” Cassandra reminded. “We instructed Merthin to stay back to make sure you were okay, Mia, with a marabi running around.”

   “A dog?” Both boys asked hopefully.

   Mia ruffled Leto’s dark curls. “These two play with their Uncle’s every waking moment. Signal him.” She looked to Aiden in time to see relief flash across the man’s scarred face. “He’s just as welcomed in my home.”

   Aiden whistled and a moment later, Merthin came barreling towards them. The hound saw the delighted boys, but planted his butt firmly on the ground in front of his master’s feet and waited. No so patiently, Aiden mused, watching the hounds numb of a tail wiggling frantically in the dirt. “Let’s settle in before you get swept up in the fun.”

   Merthin nodded and kept himself pressed to Aiden’s side.

   “Take your time settling in,” Mia encourage.” Dinner is roasting and Bran won’t be here for at least an hour or two.”

   “Thank you, dear sister.” Cullen managed to kiss her cheek before William pulled him away.

   Up in the guest bedroom, Aiden unlatched the straps of his prosthetic since it was starting to bruise his skin. Thinking of the boys' suggestion to improve it made him smile. “Do you think Dagan can modify it to shoot fireballs?”

   Grinning, Cassandra looked up from her suitcase. “I figured you’d go for the crossbow.”

   “Nah. Too boring.”

   “Give it a day or two and they’ll have a hundred new ideas to add to the list.”

   “Cullen spoke of Mia and the boys when we played chess, but I never thought to ask what happened to her husband.”

   Sadness flashed across her face. “He was killed trying to help the family flee South Ferelden.” She sat next to Aiden on the edge of the bed. “It was not long after the explosion in Kirkwall. Fighting between the mages and the town folk reached a deadly peek. There was a rumor that a band of Templars had been dispatched to take care of the rogue mages in the area and anyone that offered them safe harbor.”

   “Did they no trust the Templars, even with Cullen being part of the order?”

   “Things were quickly becoming pure chaos. After what happened at the Ferelden circle, Templars gave no quarter to mages once the Chantry explosions ignited the civil war.”

   “How was he killed?”

   Her frown deepened. “They were leaving the town when the Templars arrived. Mia never said if it was them or not, but Tristan saw them going after a child no older than William at the time. Her mother was an apostate so they concluded without merit that the child was a mage as well. He told Mia to hid with William and keep heading north if he didn’t arrive after a certain amount of time.”

   Aiden’s heart grew heavy. “He never came back.”

   “No, he didn’t,” Cassandra sadly whispered. “After Mia and William arrived, Branson went back to figure out what happen and retrieve the body if he truly was dead. There was nothing left of the town. It’d been burned to the ground.”

   “Cullen was in Kirkwall?”

   Cassandra nodded. “Just one of the many things that haunt him.”

   “How so.”

   “Cullen wanted to leave Kirkwall and the Order after everything that transpired that night in Kirkwall. He convinced himself to stay, to help the people and see if he could put the fractured city back together.”

   Aiden rubbed a hand over his bearded face. “And Cullen thinks if he’d left, he would’ve been there to protect his family.”

   “Exactly.”

   “Did Tristan know Mia was with child?”

   “No.” Cassandra looked out the window where Leto and William play with Merthin. “I don’t know how Mia does it. Apparently, Leto is a spitting image of his father.”

   “It takes a strong woman to carry on after something so tragic.”

   Her hand sought his, dark gaze filled emotions as they latched onto his. “I don’t think I could’ve done it. If I lost you-.”

   Aiden silenced her with a hard kiss. He pressed his brow to hers. “By some miracle, I’m still here. Maker willing, I’ll be by your side until we are old and grey.”

   “Thank you.” He raised a scarred brow. “For what.”

   “Surviving.”

   The corner of his mouth twitched. “Didn’t have much control over the matter, Lass. Luck intervened.”

   “I guess after I’ve years, I’ve concluded it’s the good kind.”

   “Took you long enough.”

   Rolling her eyes, Cassandra playfully pushed at his chest. “Want a fresh shirt before we head back down.”

   “Trying to get me naked so quickly, Seeker?” He enjoyed the blush dusting her cheeks. “We’re guests. Wouldn’t that be inappropriate.”

   “And when have we ever worried about appropriate?” Cassandra asked on a laugh. Her mind wandered back to the month or two before the Exalted Council. “Do I need to remind you about our experience at Stone Bear Hold?”

   “Hmm.” Aiden scratched his bearded chin. “And what exactly are you referring too? The night we snuck away in the dead of night for the hot springs the first time they invited us to stay at the hold?”

   “Guess again.” Cassandra happily played along now the initial fear of thinking his memory was failing passed.

   “Challenging an overly handsy Avvar to do the ‘Test of the Lady’ which included scaling a mountain cliff.”

   “You did what?”

   “Right,” Aiden muttered to himself. “You were with the Thane and Dorian when one of them thought I was unworthy for such a warrior like you.”

   “Is that so?” Shifting, Cassandra straddled his lap, twining her fingers in his overgrown hair. “Did you prove yourself worthy, my dear husband?”

   “Damn straight.” At the time of the event, Aiden knew should be fuming over his choice to partake in such a high-stakes challenge. Now, he could see the heat stirring in her dark gaze. “Climbed the mother of a mountain, leaving my opponent in the dust. He underestimated me by looks alone, having no idea of the speed I possessed.”

   “My dear rogue, fighting for my honor.”

   “But that is not what you’re referring to, is it?” Aiden laughed when she shook her head. “Getting almost swallowed by a dragon?”

   “Guess again, Trevelyan.”

   “Oh, I know.” Hand cupping her hip, he pressed her down against his growing arousal. It amazed him, at least in his mind, that after everything he’d been through, despite he was no longer whole, Cassandra wanted him all the same. If not more. “Was it when I nearly threw you onto the table and fucked you right there in front of the entire Hold?”

   Cassandra’s breath hitched. “Did you now?”

   “Moments away before Wilhem stood up to dance for the Thane.” He ghosted his lips along her jaw. “So, that must leave our half-naked fire dance followed by our wild game of chase, where I pinned you quite a few times to make you purr.”

   Nipping hard at his bottom lip, she drew a dangerous hiss from her husband. “Merthin will need a walk after dinner. Maybe we can find a nice quiet spot to indulge in some inappropriate behavior.”

   Aiden spoke, voice low in his throat. “I’ll hold you to that, Lass.”

   “Good. Now, go splash some water on your face to help you settle down.”

   “Well, since you stirred me up.”

   Cassandra was the first one down, finding Mia in the kitchen adding herbs to the simmering pot on the stove. Already, there was much flavor in the air, making her mouth water. “That stew is by far the best thing I’ve smelt in my entire life.”

   Mia tossed her a smile. “I’m sure you have good cooks in Skyhold.”

   “I thought so until now.”

   “Is Aiden okay?” Mia softly asked. “They boys weren’t-.”

   “No,” Cassandra quickly assured. “In fact, I think it helped immensely. They didn’t see him as an invalid or broken. Only saw he’s got a cool metal hand that holds many possibilities.”

   “Good.”

   “They’re amazing.”

   Beaming, Mia glanced out the window. “They have their moments.”

   “Is there anything I can help with?”

   “Only to have a seat and relax. You sure you don’t want to rest up a bit?”

   “You know.” Smiling, Cassandra playfully shot Mia a loo. Even though they only official met, she felt completely at ease with the woman. “When people say that, they’re trying to tell me that I look bad.”

   “Only tired,” Mia corrected. “The Exalted Council wasn’t even three weeks ago. I was surprised when Cullen wrote about Denerim and wanting to visit. You’ve had no time to take a break.”

   “That’s been the story of the last five years.” Because she did feel a bit weary, Cassandra took a seat at the counter. “Hopefully, after our audience with the Queen, we’ll get a chance at some peace and quiet.”

   Mia filled a kettle with water and set it on an empty burner. “I think after everything all of you been through, you deserve some. It warms my heart to know my brother has had your friendship and support to get him through the ugliness of Kirkwall and hardship of stopping Lyrium.”

   “I would like to state, for the record, I nagged him constantly to visit.”

   “I’m sure you did.”

   Cassandra grew serious as she thought of her conversation with her husband upstairs. “He carries a lot of guilt and demons.”

   Mia’s brow furrowed. “He never put much in his letters. I’m sure so I wouldn’t worry more than I already was.”

   “There are many regrets in his life,” Cassandra whispered. “No bigger one than not being there for his family.”

   Something in the Seeker’s voice had Mia giving the woman her full attention. “Not just missing seeing his siblings and being involved in his nephews' lives?”

   “He blames himself for not being here when you decided to flee to the South Reach.”

   “Tristan.” Speaking her husband’s name always brought a bout of pain. Mia fought to keep the emotions from overwhelming her. Talking about him, about that night, wasn’t something she did often. “He blames himself for Tristan’s death?”

   Cassandra nodded.

   “But how… He was in Kirkwall,” Mia whispered struggling to process her brother’s logic. “It was after the explosion, people needed him.”

   “Exactly, but he thinks he should’ve left. Been here.”

   “That’s absurd. He couldn’t have known the ripple effects of that night in Kirkwall would spread so quickly to Ferelden.” Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. “My stupid big-hearted brother.”

   “I’m sorry, Mia. It wasn’t my intentions to upset you. I didn’t plan to bring it up this quickly.” Cassandra stood to take the distraught woman into her arms.

   “No.” Mia held on tight. “Thank you, it helps me understand my brother more.”

   Cullen froze in the threshold of the kitchen. “Umm.” He looked at the woman in a slight panic. “Happy tears?”

   “Yes. I simply was telling your sister about your plan to put down your sword and shield to start your clinic.” Cassandra felt Mia squeeze her shoulder in gratitude. “She’s overjoyed you’ll be stationary and most likely nearby.”

   “Those might turn into tears of frustration when you become sick of me,” Cullen joked.

   Pulling away, Mia wiped the wetness from her cheeks. “Never. All the Rutherfords in one place again, like it should be. Now, set the table and call the boys inside to wash up.”

   Cullen rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.”

   “Watch it or I’ll box your ears.”

   He rubbed his left one causing the two women to laugh. “It’s scary how much you sounded like mother just then.”

   Aiden joined them once dinner was ready and everyone was seated at the table. A lump formed in his throat. Maybe he should’ve put his prosthetic on. Torn, he lingered right outside the kitchen.

   Sensing the rogue’s distress, Merthin abandoned his golden seat at Leto’s feet and came to his master’s side, pressing tightly against his leg.

   Clutching the hound’s fur, Cullen drew the strength he needed to step forward instead of retreating. “Smells good.”

   “Ma is a great cook!” William declared before happily shoveling a spoon full of stew into his mouth.

   “William Hamilton Thede.” Mia shot her eldest son a look that had him sitting straighter in his chair. “Close your mouth when you chew.”

   William swallowed. “Yes’m.”

   “Sit.” Leto padded the empty chair between him and Cassandra.

   Left with no choice, Aiden complied to the young boy’s command, grateful Methin curled at his feet. Having the hound near help steady him. He anxiously looked at the food, trying to figure out the best way to serve himself without making a mess. Cassandra didn’t try to help. She simply set an empty bowl in front of him. But he knew that the moment he said the word, she would jump right in.

   “Wine?” Mia offered.

   “Please.” Aiden found himself hoping that all of Josephine’s lessons on table manners proved too valuable tonight. Maker. He caught himself before he could laugh. He wasn’t even this nervous when dining with the Empress. Maybe the wine would help in further calming his nerves. When was sure his hand was steady enough, Aiden reached for the pot of stew.

   Leto, bless the little boy, began to mindlessly chatter, effectively distracting the former Inquisitor.

   Under the table, Cassandra found Mia’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

   “Are you really going to see the queen?” William asked his uncle.

   “In a couple days, yes,” Cullen answered watching as Cassandra broke a few pieces of bread apart before laying them on a plat that sat halfway between her and Aiden. “Would you like a keepsake from Denerim? I figured, well if your mother isn’t opposed to it, we’d stop for a day or two on the way back to Skyhold.”

   “You’re always welcomed here,” Mia assured. “That goes for you two as well. You’ve been a family for Cullen and that means your part of the Rutherford clan.”

   That delight Aiden more than any of the titles he gained during his time with the Inquisition. Only after a handful of hours, he felt at ease here as he did back at Skyhold.

   Leto grabbed Aiden’s left arm, not flinching or showing any discomfort that half of it was gone. “Does that mean I can call you uncle?”

   Emotions surged inside him, leaving Aiden struggling to find words. Being charmed by Mia and smitten by these two boys in such a short time was the last thing he expected to happen during this visit.  “I wouldn’t mind it.” His answered pleased both of the boys. “I mean as long as your Uncle Cullen doesn’t mind.”

   Cullen sent the rogue a smile. “I have thought of you as a brother for quite some time,” He kindly reminded. “But know that I’ll be the cool uncle.”

   “I have the metal hand,” Aiden playfully shot back. “And the dog.”

   Merthin lifted his head off his folded paws and gave a happy bark.

   Letting out a disgruntled groan, Cullen threw his hands up in defeat.

   “Sorry,” A new voice spoke from the back door. “The title of Cool Uncle has already been claimed.”

   “Uncle Bran!” William caught himself before he could jump out of his chair knowing it meant he’d endure his mother’s wrath.

   Mia pinned her younger brother with a heated glare. “You better not track mud into my kitchen.”

   “All clean,” Branson promised greeting his sister with a kiss to the cheek. “Didn’t mean to be so long. We were sure the foil would make its grand entrance. Brother! Look at you!”

   Cullen stood and embrace Branson. “Maker, I can’t call you skinny or a twig any longer.” The young man he left at their parents all those years ago was nearly as tall as him and filled out with enough muscles to strain against Bran’s tunic.

   Branson slapped his brother’s back. “Maybe I’ll be able to hold my own against you.”

   “Keep dreaming, little brother.”

   After another brotherly slap, Branson pulled away and bowed his head in the couple’s direction. “Well met. It’s a pleasure and honor to meet you, Inquisitor Trevelyan.” He turned his charming smile to Cassandra. “I think it’s too much to hope for that you’re simply a companion from the Inquisition.”

   “Guess again,” Cullen laughed.

   “Ah, well. A pleasure to meet you Lady Trevelyan.”

   “Do no one in this family have any manners?” Mia wondered making Branson blush like a child. “Wash up, sit down, and behave yourself.”

   “Sorry about him,” Cullen spoke after his brother left. “HE’s a bit like Dorian. He tends to speak without much thought first.”

   After a good dinner with more conversation than Aiden knew what to do with, he excused himself in need of air. Cassandra sent Merthin along with a promise to join after helping Mia clean up.

   “Please, you’re a guest,” Mia tried to argue. “There is no need-.”

   “Guest?” Cassandra echoed a smile playing at her lips. “An hour ago, I was family.”

   Mia sputtered. “Well, I-I…”

   Cassandra laughed as it reminded her greatly of Cullen. “Good to see it runs in the family.”

   “Let her help,” Cullen chimed in. “She’s a stubborn one.”

   “I only meant if Aiden needs you…”

   “He needs a bit of time to himself. Family or being so quickly accepted, is something he’s not accustomed to.”

   “Oh.” Mia’s brow furrowed. “Did we-.”

   “No, No.” Cassandra took both Mia’s hands. “Thanks to you and your boys, you’re helping my equally stubborn husband realize he’s not as broke as he thinks he is. We have a long road of recovery ahead of us, but this, tonight, has made it a bit easier.”

   Aiden was spread out on his back, Merthin curled at his side, star gazing when he heard Cassandra’s familiar footsteps. “It’s so quiet here.” Even those nights he would steal to the garden or battlements in the dead of night in Skyhold, there was always movement and noises. Here, there were no changing of guards or citizens stumbling out of the tavern. Nothing but the sound of the breeze and insects of the night. “It’s peaceful.”

   Merthin looked up, watching the Seeker settle down on the other side of his master before he became content, she had watch over him and started to doze off.

   Cassandra pillowed her head on his shoulder. “Is this the sort of place you can see settling down to live a life away from the constant threat of battle?”

   “I’m not sure.” He pressed his lips to her brow. “My life has never been simple or quiet.”

   Thinking of his life before the Inquisition always brought a sour taste to Cassandra's mouth. She found herself stroking her fingers along one of his scars left exposed by his open tunic. “You deserve such a life.”

   “Can you be happy our here?” Aiden softly asked. “I mean when you’re not out rebuilding the Seekers. Do you think you’d be content in a home of our own out here in the country?”

   Her hand drifted to his cheek, tilting his gaze to meet hers. “With you by my side, I’ll be happy anywhere.” They share a soft, almost feather light kiss. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you are my heart, Aiden Trevelyan. My home.”

   His lips curved. “And you are mine. I don’t thank the Maker for much, but I thank him every day for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

    Aiden awoke with a start. Heart racing from a nightmare he couldn’t quite remember, he jolted up in bed, gripped by terror none the less. He scanned the room and the unfamiliar surroundings only added to the rogue’s anxiety. In desperate need for air, he whipped back the sheet, tried to scramble out of bed in a way to keep from waking Cassandra. Of course, that went out the window the moment Aiden reached out with his nonexistent left hand to brace himself and promptly fell on his face.

   Cassandra instantly came to alert and at the ready. “Aiden.” She reached for the sword she’d been accustomed to having at her bedside only to remember they weren’t in Skyhold. That the Breach was closed. That they weren’t under attack. They were in Mia’s guest room in the South Reach. Forcing herself to relax, Cassandra glanced down at the empty spot beside her. “Aiden?”

   A string of curses coming from the floor was her reply.

   “Maker, Aiden.” Cassandra scrambled out of bed.

   “Don’t!” Aiden angrily warned before she could touch him. Shame and embarrassment mixed with a dash of stubbornness had him rejecting her help.

   Helpless. Useless. Broken.

    He was all of these things and so much more. How the fuck was he supposed to go through life like this? As a bloody invalid? Incapable of doing simple tasks like dressing, tying his boots, or getting out of the damn bed.

   “Let me-.”

   “I said don’t!” His loud, gruffly tone had Merthin rounding the bed to investigate. Aiden even turned him away buy shove the hound’s snout from his face. “Leave me.”

   Trying to rein in her temper, Cassandra held her ground. “I should since you’re being an outright ass when all we are trying to do is simply help you.”

   Aiden slammed his fist into the hardwood, giving no mind to the fact Mia’s room was below. “I don’t want your fucking help!” He punched the floor, again and again, words tangled in his throat. After years of being largely in control of his life and emotions, he was reverting back to old habits to still his jumbled mind by using pain to find the calm.

   “Trevelyan! Stop, damn it!” She planned on giving him space, but jumped over him and snatched his right arm. Which only enraged her husband more. Aiden jerked, sending Cassandra pitching forward. Thankfully, she held tight and trapped him beneath her by straddling her lips. Still, Aiden struggled to free himself from her grip. Her help. Her love.

   Well to fucking bad.

   He should know by now there was nothing he could do to shake her.

   Aiden didn’t give up. He wasn’t fighting due to the fact he simply fell out of bed. He was fighting for all the change that had been thrust upon him once again. Nothing was simple anymore. Every day, Aiden was painfully reminded that nothing would be simple ever again. For here on out, he would continue to discover even more frustrating things he could do. He knew, somewhere deep down under the grief and anger, that being alive was a far better alternative than death. He knew, yet still struggled.

   Growling, Cassandra pinned his hand above his head, bring her face close to his. A familiar position as only a handful of hours ago they made love out by the lake on the edge of the property. “Look at me. I said look!” The steel vibrating her voice had his glowing gaze shifted. Seeing the utter turmoil had Cassandra’s heart painfully twisting in her chest. “Stop, please. Before you hurt yourself.”

   Aiden’s nostrils flared as he took a seething breath.

   Merthin whined ever so softly as he curled next to him.

   “Don’t do this to yourself,” Cassandra pleaded. “Don’t allow the darkness to suck you back in.”

   “What the fuck do you know of darkness, Seeker?” Aiden harshly demanded. Eyes blazing, he held her gaze, shaking violently beneath her. “You and your perfect life. You don’t know.”

   Later, Aiden would be drowning in guilt over his behavior and choice of words.

   There was a soft knock on the door before it cracked open and Cullen spoke, “Cassandra? Is everything alright?”

   Cassandra didn’t break her husband’s stare. “Everything is fine, Cullen. A nightmare,” She offered in explanation grateful the bed blocked her friend’s view. If she saw the hostility of the moment, he would insert himself and, frankly, that would only make matter worse. “Go back to bed. Please assure Mia the same.”

    “Of course,” Cullen spoke after a few moments of hesitation.

   Cassandra waited until the door closed before she grasped Aiden’s bearded cheek, her grip firm and unforgiving. “You’re right, I don’t know about your personal darkness. I don’t know how it feels to be missing a part of myself. I don’t know the frustration or anger of nothing be able to do things you could the day before.” She kept his gaze in place when he tried to look away. “But do not compare my scars to yours and call them insignificant.”

   Aiden winced at her harsh words.

   “My life wasn’t perfect.”

   Anger was quickly fleeting leaving Aiden stammering.

   “Then you came into my life.” Cassandra’s voice began to soften. Her touched turned caressing as she cupped his cheek. “We’ve had our ups and downs. Our fair share of pain and tears. But, by the Maker, it’s been perfection having you by my side.”

    “Cassandra.” A tear escaped his defenses.

   She leaned down to kiss it away. “After I lost our first child, I tried to shut you out. Make you detest me to drive you away, but you held your ground. You fought to help me even though you felt helpless.” Now, Cassandra bruised her lips over his scarred mouth. “So, I’m telling you, Aiden Trevelyan. Push all you want. Just know I am not going anywhere no matter how much you try to shake me.”

   “Fuck. Fuck. I’m sorry,” Aiden whispered turning his face into her throat, breathing in her scent to wash away the bitterness nestled inside him. “I’m so sorry, Cassandra. I didn’t… I wanted…”

   “Me to hurt as much as you.”

    “Maker forgive me, but yes.”

   Cassandra held him close. Even Merthin shifted as close as he could, desperate to comfort. “There is nothing to forgive, my love.”

   “I said-.”

   She threaded her fingers through his. “Nothing.”

   “Cass, please,” Aiden begged. “I’m sorry.”

   “If must hear the words.” Cassandra cradled the back of his head, brushing a kiss along the shell of his ear. “Then I forgive you, Aiden.”

   The tension instantly seeped out from his shoulders. “You’re a wonder.”

   Cassandra chuckled. “I’ll be sure to remind you that you said that.” Carefully, she drew back to look down at him. “Now, will you please allow me to help you up?”

   Her tone took Aiden back to the day in Skyhold where his past took hold of him when all she wanted to do was help him was his hair. Maker, he truly didn’t deserve the gift of Cassandra Pentaghast. “The ground is quite hard.”

   All the more reason to get back into the comfy bed.” Satisfied Aiden wouldn’t bolt, Cassandra stood and held out a hand.

   He eyed it, his stubbornness on the brink of returning.

    Sensing the change, Merthin licked his mater’s cheek before nudging the human’s shoulder with his snout.

   Instantly, Aiden snapped out of it before taking the assistance. On his feet, he swayed, by whether it was sheer willpower or Cassandra’s firm grip, he remained upright. “I think I would like to go for a walk.”

   Her brow furrowed. “Daylight is still a few hours away.”

   “I’ll bring Merthin,” Aiden argued. “I doubt I’ll find too much trouble.”

   “Not, it finds you, remember?”

   Squeezing her hand, he brought it to his scarred lips. “I won’t belong. Just a bit of time to clear my head.”

    Cassandra conceded and let him take a step back. “Only if you promise you don’t spend it beating yourself up and drowning in guilt.”

   “I can’t only promise to try not to.”

   “I’ll take it.” After a quick kiss, Cassandra slid back into bed even if sleep wouldn’t come until he returned. “Boots are by the door and take a jacket.”

   “Yes, dear.”

   She smacked him in the face with a pillow. “Ass.”

   “You love me.”

   “That I do.”

   And I’m forever grateful for it.”

    Aiden knew upon returning before sunrise that Cassandra was merely pretending to slumber. Still, he still moved silently, kicking off his boots, discarding the flower he picked on the nightstand, and carefully slid into the bed next to her. Merthin did a quick walk about the room, checking for danger, before curling up on the floor next to Aiden’s side of the bed. Aiden gave his ever-faithful hound a smile.

   Instantly, Cassandra curled into him. Her head pillowed on his shoulder and hand resting over his heart. Aiden shifted, moving his deformed limb, holding her close. Before his mind could wander back to self-pity and despair, Aiden focused on the fact Cassandra was content as she could be even if he couldn’t hold her life before.  He would learn to adapt. To find a way to do things he once did, even if not to the par he’d grown accustomed to.

    Cassandra wasn’t going anywhere. She made that perfectly clear. After everything they’ve been through, Aiden realized expecting to find putting in her gaze or disgust was an insult to her and their relationship. He had to stop being hard headed before he did do something he couldn’t take back. Something that would drive a wedge between them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

    Cassandra awoke to the boy’s laughter mixed with Merthin’s happy barking. Head heavy, Cassandra forced her tried lids to open in search for Aiden. The bed was empty and the sun was shining brightly through the window. It was well into the morning. And the fact she didn’t wake when Aiden left was alarming. Usually a light sleeper, Cassandra wondered if it was the stress of the past few weeks that had her sleeping like the dead.

   Balancing a tray, Aiden shouldered his way through the door. “You’re up.”

   “Hmm.” Cassandra couldn’t seem to find the energy to push herself up. “What time is it?”

   “Almost ten. You missed first meal,” Aiden informed before setting the tray down on the nightstand.

   “Ten? Why didn’t you wake me?”

   “I did try. I could barely get a murmur out of you.” Lowering himself into the edge of the bed, Aiden brushed his knuckles along her cheek. “I brought you something to eat.”

   The mere thought of food made her stomach roll in protest. “I’m not all that hungry.”

   Aiden’s brow furrowed. “Are you feeling unwell, Lass? You don’t have much color.”

   “I don’t get sick.”

   “You don’t allow yourself to get sick,” Aiden softly corrected. “For the first time in forever, you don’t have a mission to plan or cause to support. Perhaps the time is catching up.”

    Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise.

   “Perhaps this will make you feel better.” Aiden picked up the orange flower he found during his walk. Her smiled brightened his mood instantly. “I-I umm…”

   “I’ll take the flower only if you swallow that apology,” Cassandra softly commanded. “There was nothing to forgive last night and nothing has changed it since then. You’re in pain. Adjusting to yet another new life. Believe it or not, you’re allowed to be pissed, frustrated, and everything in between.”

   Aiden hung his head. “I should be nothing but grateful I’m alive. Yet…”

   She squeezed his arm. “That just makes you human.” The corner of her mouth lifted. “Well, humanish in your case.”

    He laughed.

   “You’re dressed.”

   “Took a tad longer than normal and I only threw my boots three times. Thankfully, Merthin brought them back each time.”

   “Sounds like he’s having a blast down there.”

   “Cullen and I were going to take them into town. I came up to ask if you want to join, but I rather you stay and rest.”

    Laying the flower on the pillow, Cassandra snuggled deeper beneath the covers. “You won’t get an argument from me,” She stated on a yawn. “Stay out of trouble.”

    “It’s not like I go looking for it, Lass,” Aiden playfully shot back. “Regardless if you think so.”

    “Perhaps before you go, you could trouble Mia to bring up some tea,” Cassandra asked eyes already growing heavy again.

   “Won’t be any trouble since I’m here with some.” After giving them the opportunity to turn her away, Mia entered the room with a steaming cup of tea. “I was hoping you would be sitting this little excretion out. You’re tired and going with my sons will only exasperate the situation and you need to be somewhat refreshed for your audience with the Queen.”

    Cassandra laughed. “I need more than a day of rest for that.”

    “Cullen,” Mia called her brother, drawing him into the room to join the conversation. “I need you to make a stop for me and, well, Cassandra as well on your way out of town.”

    Both of their furrowed their brows.

   “Down the road, there is a healer named Sarah. She’s the one to give my list of herbs to, but I want you to inquire if she wouldn’t mind making a house call,” Mia informed.

    Cullen’s voice was laced with concern. “Is everything okay?” His mind went to the disturbance he interrupted in the early morning hours. He racked his gaze over the Seeker. While she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, Cassandra didn’t show any outward signs of being injured.

    Mia offered an assuring smile to the men. “More I would like to put Aiden at ease as much as you it seems. Whether the Seeker wants to admit it, I believe she’s run herself so ragged and straight into sickness.”

    “Okay.” Cullen fiddled with the strap of his pack. “I’ll go gather the boys and we’ll be on our way. Hopefully, Mia, you’ll find some peace and quiet for a bit as well. Trevelyan, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

   “Guess that’s my cue to go.” Aiden leaned down, placed a tender kiss along her temple. “Try to rest. And as hard as it is for you, allow us to look after you. After five years of putting everyone before yourself, you’ve more than earned it.”

    “Maker knows, taking care of you have put me in line for sainthood,” Cassandra joked gently pushing him away. “Now, go. Enjoy your time with Merthin and the boys.”

   Something in her voice, buried, caused Aiden’s heart to grow heavy. For a split second, he allowed himself to imagine Cassandra was speaking of their sons. He forced it out of his mind and himself onto his feet after another parting kiss. Aiden figured the desire for a child would never truly leave them. The only thing they could do was not let that want overwhelm them to the point of despair. “To warn you, Mia. My lovely wife is a horrible patient.”

   “I have two young sons, my lord. I think I can manage. Now, go.” Mia waited until she was sure the two men were out of the house before fragging a chair to the side of the bed. She noted the untouched food. “Nauseous?”

   Since lying would get her nowhere, Cassandra nodded. “I think I over gorged myself last night with your wonderful stew. Since returning from the Winter Palace, I’ve been far too preoccupied in Keeping Aiden from being consumed by darkness to eat much of anything.”

   “Fever.”

   “Not that I can tell.”

   Mia pressed the back of her hand to Cassandra’s brow. “Nice and cool. Why don’t you drink your tea? I’ve added some herbs to settle your stomach. I’ll draw you a bath.”

   Cassandra’s stubbornness had her instantly arguing. “Mia, you don’t have to trouble yourself. Enjoy the peace and quiet-.”

   Mia reached out to squeeze Cassandra’s hand. “It’s not troubling myself when it’s family.”

   That deflated any further protest Cassandra had at the ready. “Aiden wasn’t wrong. I’m a terrible patient. I hate being sick or injured. I’ve always-.”

    “Need to be doing something,” Mia finished knowingly. “After all you’ve done for Thedas, don’t you think you deserve time for some self-care?”

   “I suppose.”

   “Plus, you’ll be going full speed before long with you rebuilding the Seekers. Now, drink your tear, rest while I go draw a bath.”

    “Thank you, Mia.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

    Mia knocked on the open doorway of the washroom interrupting the Seeker’s soak. “Need another fire rune?”

   Mia’s voice pulled Cassandra from the edge of sleep. The warm water more than helped loosen all the knots and tension for her body, allowing her to relax. Surprising really, given she was in unfamiliar surroundings. But her tired mind reminded her she didn’t have to look over her shoulder or expect danger around every corner.

    “No,” Cassandra concluded after a long moment. “I think I should get out as I’m starting to prune.”

   Plucking a robe off the wall, Mia moved to the side of the tub, offering assistance. She merely laughed at Cassandra’s arched brow. “We do have the same parts, Cassandra.  I’ll look away if you need.”

   “No. You’re right.” Not one ever to be ashamed of her looks, Cassandra carefully stood in the tub. She did catch the quick gleam of concern in Mia’s eyes before she masked it. Thanks to the stress of the last month, she could stand to put on a few pounds from all she lost in her worrying. That accompanied by her large number of scars must’ve been a troublesome sight for the mother of two.

   Mia slid the rob onto Cassandra’s shoulders. “A life of a warrior isn’t an easy one, is it?”

   “It’s all I’ve ever known.” Cassandra tied to belt around her waist. “It may not be easy, yet I will still choose this life regardless of the pain and misery that it came with. Because it brought me to a family, I thought I’d never have. A man, my husband, and friend, that loves me beyond measure.”

   “Come.” Mia helped Cassandra step out of the tub. “Sarah is here and would like to see you.”

   “Let me get dressed,” Cassandra insisted.

   “That won’t be necessary.” Sarah, a woman a hair taller than Mia with strawberry blonde hair, spoke from the threshold. “Mia has been filling me in on your eventful couple of weeks. I would like to do a full examination if possible.”

   Cassandra found herself clutching the robes tighter. “Is that really necessary?”

    Sarah tried to calm the Seeker with a gentle smile. “Would you like to ease your husband’s worry?”

   Cassandra’s shoulders slumped. “That was a low blow.”

   “Yes, but it worked.” Sarah motioned for Cassandra to sit on the nearby couch. “As a healer, I am not above bribery and guilt trips if it means helping my patients to the fullest of my abilities. Mia tells me you’ve been through nightmare after nightmare recently.”

   “That sounds about right,” Cassandra agreed on a small sigh. “I’m hoping, as futile that might be, our trip to see the Queen will be quick and uneventful.”

   Sarah raised a brow. “From what I understand, it’s a simple audience. I can’t imagine too much could go wrong.”

   Laughing, Cassandra finally sat on the couch. “Our events involving the Orlesian court leads me to believe otherwise.”

   “Everything is far more complicated in Orlais,” Sarah stated. “I spent a few years there during my studies to become a healer. I never want to step foot back in that blasted country again.”

   “You sound like Cullen.” Cassandra’s gaze shifted to Mia. “Your brother is still receiving rather interesting letters from his many admirers he acquired during our first trip to the Winter Palace. He received twenty marriage proposals. Apparently, a true breed Freleden is quite the catch for those nobles.”

   Sarah laughed herself. “Sounds about right. They aren’t a subtle group of people. Now, if you’re done stalling.”

   Cassandra felt her cheeks start to burn. “Sorry.”

   “Your husband told me you’ve been tired and feeling run down.”

   “I don’t have much of an appetite,” Cassandra added trying not to shrink back from Sarah’s shifting gaze. “I’m sure you’ve been filled in on how much stress I’ve been under since the Exalted Council and my husband’s injury.”

   Sarah noted the dark circles beneath the Seeker’s eyes and slight paleness of her skin. Sarah asked her basic questions trying to gather enough pieces together for a diagnosis. “Lay down for me.”

   Fighting against her instincts to bold, Cassandra complied.

   “Relax,” Sarah softly encouraged.

   Mia chuckled. “I don’t think she knows what that word means.”

   Cassandra made a disgruntled noise.

   Smiling, Sarah moved her hand over the Warrior’s stomach, noting the scaring left by countless years on the battlefield. Feeling something else, her mind shifted as she continued to explore, looking for any signs of discomfort his touch might be causing. When nothing happened, it led Sarah to ask, “When was your last cycle?”

   Cassandra’s head whirled around. “Excuse me?” Her heart was pounding in her throat at the implications of the question. “I umm… It was…”

   Sarah searched the Seeker’s rapidly paling face. “Quite some time, wasn’t it?”

   “Ah, yes,” Cassandra whispered. “Before the Winter Palace. Before my first recruiting mission for the Seeker’s Not since…” Andraste’s mercy! Not since their trip to the Strong Bear Hold. Was it possible? Scrambling to her feet as if trying to escape her thoughts, Cassandra struggled to breathe. Was it possible? The Avvars spoke of their goddess Rilla. Of the fire dance and their hopes that the fertility goddess would smile upon them.

   “Mia, quick!” Sarah Commanded. “She’s going over.”

   Shooting across the room, Mia caught Cassandra when she started to tumble. “Easy now.”

   Cassandra clutched Mia’s arm but spoke to Sarah. “Are you saying-?” She couldn’t quite muster the courage to actually say the words. The open, even the thought, was far too overwhelming. Joy struggled to flourish under the darkness of grief over losing two babes. “Can it be anything else?”

   Sarah frowned hearing the tremor in the Seeker’s voice. “The tiredness, sour stomach, lack of a cycle all points to pregnancy.”

   “Come, sit,” Mia urged guiding Cassandra back to the couch.

   “I’m going to brew some tea to help calm her down,” Sarah stated on her way out the door.

   Hands trembling, Cassandra brought them to her stomach, but couldn’t quite bring herself to actually make contact. “This can’t be.”

   Hoping to sooth, Mia rubbed Cassandra back. “is this not joyous news, Cassandra? I’ve seen you with the boys and the delight on your face.”

   “I wasn’t… I thought I couldn’t…” Cassandra struggled to form coherent sentences. “I already lost two babes. What if-if-.”

   “Stop it,” Mia sharply commanded. “You mustn’t focus on that right now. This is a new chance. There is nothing written in stone that states this child won’t come to term. Tell me, is this something you want?”

   “Andraste’s mercy, yes.” Now, Cassandra placed a palm over her stomach. It was slightly firm to the touch and it wasn’t muscles. The realization had tears blurring her vision. “You can’t tell Aiden.”

   Mia’s brow drew together. “I don’t understand.”

  “I can’t get his hopes up, not until I’m completely certain.”

   “There’s more than that.”

   “I’m afraid he won’t accept it.”

   “That’s absurd.”

   “He is struggling with simply living as a broken man. He thinks himself unworthy of my love. To be my husband.” Cassandra’s gaze fell to her stomach. “To be a father. He would think himself incapable.”

   “Well.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Mia held Cassandra close. “You’re just going to have to change his mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

   Cassandra could sense the tension steadily rising in her husband the moment they dismounted at the `city gates. Securing her horse, she studied his face. There was a deep crease in his brow and a slight tic in his jaw. Something was eating at him. Far more than simply walking around a large number of people or the discomfort of being presented to the Queen.

   “Aiden?”

   The man in question looked up. “I’m sorry, Lass. Did you say something.”

   “No, I didn’t.” The fact his mind was preoccupied to think so only confirmed her suspicions. She laid a hand on his forearm. “What is troubling you?”

   A slight smile touched his face. “Seems I can’t hide much from you.”

   “Doesn’t stop you from trying,” Cassandra jested.

   “Aye, right you are.”

   “Talk to me.”

    Taking a deep breath, Aiden’s gaze traveled to the gates. “Denerim isn’t a place I ever pictured myself ever visiting again. Though not as bad as Val Royeaux, there aren’t many pleasant memories waiting for me here.”

   Cassandra remembered Aiden’s retelling of his life after he escaped Bryn and the things he had to do to survive. She gave him a sooth smile. “I’m right here.”

   “Which I’m enterally grateful for.”

   Cullen cleared his throat announcing his presence. “We ready? The city guard told me that the palace is expecting us. Josephine arrived about four days ago, along with Riley and Alistair.”

   Aiden perked up at the prospect of seeing the former Wardens. “Seems the Queen wants quite the audience.”

   “There are rooms for us at the palace,” Cullen filled in as he grabbed his back from his saddle. They left their trunks in South Reach where, if things went smoothly, the would return to in a day or two. The former Commander refused to believe that their bad luck would follow them here. Something had to go right sooner or later.

   Shoulder his own pack, Aiden offered his arm to his wife. “No use in dragging our heels. Let’s see what awaits us, shall we?”

   The Ambassador was waiting for them in the Palace’s main hall. “Welcome,” She greeted. “Hope the visit with your family went well.”

   Cullen smiled. “Extremely. Any idea what we’ve been summoned for?”

   “You’ll learn soon enough,” Josephine assured. “Go freshen up. A runner will come to fetch you in two hours for afternoon meal.”

   Aiden arched a scarred brow. “With the Queen of Ferelden?”

   “That is who invited us, is it not?” She teased motioning to the right. “Inquisitor-.”

   “Former,” Aiden reminded perhaps a tad too sharply. “I’m simply, Aiden, Josephine. No more titles.”

   “Forgive me. Five years of habit. It will take some getting used to.”

   “I’m taking it our rooms our that way?” Cassandra interjected.

   “Yes. Second on the left. Co-I mean, Cullen, yours will be across the hall.”

   “Thank you, Josephine,” Cullen remarked before leading the couple down the hall. Unlike during his time at the Winter Palace, Cullen felt completely at ease here, even with politics involved. Maybe because he knew there wasn’t something or someone lurking in the shadows trying to kill them. It was more of a possibility of the fact he didn’t feel out of place amongst the Ferelden décor and the fact he wouldn’t be hounded by a bunch of crazed women was a plus.    

   Pausing outside the guest chambers, Cullen tossed them a smile. “Try not to get too distracted and make us late.”

   Aiden scoffed. “You act like we are incapable of keeping our hands to ourselves.”

   Cullen smiled. “Because I know you can’t.”

   “I beg to differ,” Aiden playfully argued. “We behaved ourselves at your sister’s.”

   The male warrior grinned. “You two weren’t sly or nearly as quiet as you think when you two were stargazing.”

   “Maker’s breath,” Cassandra softly cursed face burning. “Please tell me your sister didn’t hear?”

   “I should say yes to make things awkward when we return, but no,” Cullen assured, amusement dancing in his voice. “I couldn’t sleep and was out for a walk when I heard some interesting noises.”

   Aiden let out a soft chuckle. “Not like it’s nothing you’ve never heard before.”

   “Aiden,” Cassandra hissed. “Inside. Now.”

   “Yes’m.”

   Not soon after they settled in, Aiden was stripped to the waist, scrubbing the grim of travel from his face when there was a knock at the door. He glanced at the slumbering Seeker, distracted by worry for her constant state of tiredness as he reached for a new shirt. Since it seemed like he needed it, he wanted her to rest.

   There was another knock this time a tad louder.

   “I’m coming,” Aiden hissed struggling to pull the fabric over the bulky prosthetic.

   “You move to slow, Trevelyan,” Riley cheerfully stated pushing her way into the room without invitation. “Hey, nice arm.”

   Still stuck in the process of putting the blasted tunic on, Aiden glared at her.

   That only made his fellow rogue smile. “Need some help?”

   “I’m fine, thank you.”

   “You sure?” Riley wondered. “Looks like you’re about to strangle yourself.”

   “Still charming as ever, I see.”

   “And you’re still a stubborn bastard,” She jested, crossing the room the help straighten the tunic so he could slide it over his head. “Good to see you, Trevelyan.”

   “Likewise.”

   Cassandra stirred at the sound of the new voice. “Aiden?”

   He reached down to squeeze her leg. “Right here, Lass. We’ve got a visitor.”

   The Seeker opened her eyes and smiled. “Riley.” She didn’t get the chance to sit up before the life was being squeezed out of her by the former Warden.

   “Please don’t break my wife,” Aiden remarked.

   “Sorry.” Drawing away, Riley blinked away her tears. “My hormones still haven’t settled. I’m so grateful that Cassandra got us out of the Palace before everything went crazy. Alistair and I planned to Visit Skyhold, but the Queen’s summon came.”

   Cassandra squeezed Riley’s hand. “I’m glad you and your family were safe. And speaking of which, where are your husband and that beautiful baby of yours?

   “Did someone say beautiful?” Alistair cheerfully asking as he entered the room, his son nestled in his arms.

   “I think they were referring to Bry, my love,” Riley teased.

   Alistair looked around the room in mock horror. “I take offense. I am devilishly handsome.”

   Bryce cooed.

   “See. Even my son agrees.” Alistair gently popped the boy’s tiny nose. “Yes, we are the two most handsome man in all of Ferelden, aren’t we?”

   “I would second that.” Riley smiled at the pure joy on her husband’s face. He’d been utterly terrified through her entire pregnancy about Fatherhood since he lacked one growing up. Since the moment he held their son, Alistair shined in his new role. “My opinion may be a bit bias.”

   Cassandra finally detangled herself from the female rogue and sat up against the headboard. “May I hold him?”

   “Of course.”

   Aiden’s heart grew heavy watching the emotions shift through his wife’s eyes as she took the baby. After the stillbirth of their son, they both silently agreed that a child of their own wasn’t meant for them. They comforted themselves with the fact there were many children that have been displaced during Corypheus rein of terror in desperate need of a loving home. That didn’t stop the gut-wrenching want, need, for one of their own to flare up every now and again.    

   Sensing the tension, Alistair playfully punched Aiden’s shoulder. “Let me see that arm of ours.”

   Laughing at the man’s childlike wonder, Aiden pulled up the sleeve of his tunic. “Cullen’s nephews have many ideas to enhance it.”

   Cassandra brushed her fingers over the boy’s head. “Defiantly going to have his mother’s hair.”

   “Alistair is swearing up and down it will lighten up to match his.” Riley studied the Seeker’s face trying to decipher the sudden rush of tears. Unlike back at the Winter Palace, they weren’t ones of silent resentment or longing. No, these were something else. While the two men were preoccupied with their childish banter, Riley touched Cassandra’s arm and spoke in a low tone. “Cassandra?”

   The Seeker perked up, the slight curve of her lips answered Riley’s unspoken question.

   “That-.” Riley quickly shut her mouth at Cassandra sharp nod. She looked back towards the men, sealing away the hundred of questions for another time when they were fully alone.

   “Any runs in with Tegan?” Aiden asked.

   Alistair’s face hardened. “I imagine he’s lurking about somewhere, but finally found someone sense and is staying away.”

   “Now that I’m no longer with child, I’ll forsake the resolve I had at the Exalted Council and break his nose,” Riley smirked. “For the second time.”

   Alistair beamed. “My lovely wife busted it the night before the Landsmeet. Right in front of Eamon and half a dozen top Ferelden nobles. That was the moment I knew I would never love another woman. Well, I knew long before that, but it cemented it.”

   “At least you didn’t try to slice him in two,” Aiden murmured.

   Sighing, Riley rolled her eyes. “Will you hold that over my head for forever, Trevelyan? I mean, I was justified at the time.”

   Aiden made a noise in the back of her throat.

   “Hey!” Riley playfully shot back. “You even said so!”

   Aiden glanced at Alistair. “She isn’t armed now, is she?”

   Smiling, Alistair shook his head. “Figured with Tegan being around it was best to hide her blades.”

   “Pity,” Aiden remarked.

   “Aiden.” Cassandra tried not to smile. “You promised no bloodshed this time.”

   The male rogue hunched his shoulders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

    Lunch wasn’t in the royal dining room. There was a nice homey set up with only a few servants and very little glitz and glamor. A far cry from their royal dinner with the Empress where Aiden was too afraid to touch even the silverware as it was polished to a shine to be seen miles away.

   Forsaking his prosthetic, Aiden lead the group into the dining area, pulling out a chair for his wife. He smiled at the glint in her dark eyes. “What?” He playfully asked. “I have to show, that after five years, I picked up something from Josephine’s lessons.”

   “Only if you could’ve picked up more,” Josephine quipped followed by a sly smile. “But then you’d be some stuffy noble-.”

   “Thank the Maker that never happened,” Cassandra laughed kissing her husband’s cheek before sitting. A moment later, she was jumping back up. “Your majesty.”

   Anora smiled at the small group. “Please, none of that. You are welcomed guest here. Meaning no titles or formalities.”

   “You may live to regret that,” Alistair replied.

   The Queen’s gaze shifted and softened at the sleeping bundle in the male warrior’s arms. She crossed the room to get a closer look at the babe. “I’ve heard you name him Bryce?”

   “After my father eyes,” Riley confirmed, her hand finding its way to the small of her husband’s back. “Bryce Duncan Cailan Theirin.”

   “A good strong name. I’m incredibly happy for you both.” In the beginning, her relationship with the Wardens had been turbulent. Especially when Eamon pushed for Alistair to take the throne and her father’s execution at his hand. Even if he did deserve it, the man was her father. Thankfully, bridges had been amended over the last decade and Anora counted both Alistair and Riley amongst her closest friends. “I know that it was anything but an easy road. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve all the happiness life has to offer.”

   Alistair bowed his head. “Thank you.” A smile pulled at his lips. “Your Grace.”

   Anora let out a soft laugh. “Theirin charm at its best. You’re more like your brother than you think.”

   “Of course, I’m better looking,” Alistair teased getting the Queen to laugh once more.

   “Inquisitor.” Anora drifted to the man. “A pleasure to see you again and under much better circumstances.”

   Aiden arched a scarred brow. “Thought you said no titles.”

   Across the room, Josephine gave him a disapproving look.

   “Right you are.” Anora shook the offered hand. “Aiden, Ferelden, no Thedas, can never truly thank you for your feats and sacrifice in not only defeating Corypheus but stomping out a Qunari invasion.”

   “I didn’t do it alone.” He drew Cassandra to his side. “The Inquisition was filled with many brave and women of all races. Dumb luck and a glowing hand put me at the center.”

   “What my husband is trying to say in his own charming way is, thank you,” Cassandra stated after a soft jab to Aiden’s gut. “For your support when so many wanted to write off the Inquisition and its efforts.”

   “Please sit,” Anora insisted. “It will be just us for now. I’m afraid my husband has his hands full with riding lessons with the children. Depending on how things go here, you shall see them tonight at the celebration.”

   “Celebration?” Riley and Aiden asked in unison.

   “Yes,” Anora answered finally sitting.

   “For?” Aiden pressed on.

   “A many things that we will discuss over lunch and of course, the Inquisition triumph at the Exalted Council. The fact that it’s the fall solstices is an added bonus.”

   Aiden began to fidget in his chair. “Doubt Bann Tegan is eager to celebrate anything but the organization’s disbanding.

   Anora’s dark eyes narrowed but managed to keep a regal expression in place. “I’ve already had several meetings with the Bann about his behavior at the council. Especially in his treatment of the Inquisition members.” Her gaze shifted to the former Wardens. “I was beyond appalled in the words spoke towards you, Alistair. Teagan didn’t support my bid for the throne and lashed out in the most undignified way. Riley, the things he said-.”

   Riley dismissed it with a flick of her wrist. “When it comes to that man, I grew thick skin long.”

   “It would’ve been far more satisfying if you at least punched him,” Alistair playfully added to keep the tension from growing thicker.

   A sly smile touched the Queen’s lips. “I’m inclined to agree.”

   Aiden began to pick at his food more so out of the discomfort of the royal meeting than the embarrassment of trying to eat with one hand. “In the end, he got what he wanted. We didn’t disband because of any political pressure. Rather for the simple reason that the Inquisition accomplished the task it set out to do in the first place.” His mind drifted to Basin and all they uncovered about the original Inquisition. “The last thing we wanted to do was repeat history.”

   “We hope, your majesty,” Josephine broke in ignoring her rule to forsake formality. “That you may find some room amongst your ranks for our soldiers that wish to continue to serve. Some have drifted to Orlais as it’s their homeland. We also have master craftsman, traders-.”

   Anora cut off the Ambassador with another gentle smile. “Ferelden is always welcoming to those willing to defend its people and country. I can not accept everyone, mind you. I have to call a council to discuss such an issue.”

   “Of course,” Josephine replied.

   “It would be beneficial for you to mean as an Ambassador between the dismantling organization and the Ferelden court,” The Queen suggested.

   The thought delighted Josephine. “I would be honored.”

   “Now, all of you are wondering exactly why I summoned you here. But, Ser Cullen for instance, is to polite to bring it up.” Anora found herself amused by the former blushing cheeks. “I know the inquisition was large and spanned past the people in the room. Most, from what I gathered, have moved on and started finding a life outside of the organization. Many nobles and royalty from all over Thedas have sent their tanks along with numerous gifts. I believe, as in the case of the Wardens during the Blight, something more should be done in reward for constantly risking your lives for the past five years.”

   Everyone ceased what they were doing and gave the Queen their full attention.

   Anora looked to Cassandra, noting the way she seemed to be comforting Aiden with a simple stroke of a finger over the back of his hand. “Cassandra, you are the highest ranking Seeker, are you not.”

   “After the Lord Seeker’s betrayal, it would seem so,” Cassandra answered. In the two years since the defeat of Corypheus, they found an alarmingly small number of Seekers scattered about the lands.

   “Is it still your wish to rebuild the order?” Anora asked. “Redeeming and building them into something more?”

   Cassandra shot Alistair a look.

   The new father offered her a sheepish smile. “I may have mentioned it.”

   “A worthy goal and no easy feat. You have a long road ahead of you, Lady Trevelyan.” Anora enjoyed the pleasure that flashed across the woman’s face and the way Cassandra squeezed her husband’s hand. “I would like to meet without in a more official capacity, but today I’m here to offer you support.”

   Cassandra arched a brow. “Pardon me?”

   Traditionally the Seekers are an extension of the Chantry, though I’m not sure in what direction you place to take the rebuild order. I would like to provide you a place to start your foundation,” Anora informed. “The Inquisition was so kind as to evict the unwanted guest at the Grand Forest Villa and with the organization disbanding, stands to be empty with no apparent use in sight.”

   Cassandra finally wrapped her mind around the information being given to her. The Vila itself was roomy, with enough land around it to set up training yards and plenty of space for bunks. If the order were to grow it wouldn’t be enough for the main headquarters, but as the Queen stated, it would be an ideal place to find their footing. “I can’t imagine Bann Teagan would like to see it filled with non-Ferelden forces since that what he was most vocal about at the Exalted Council.”

   Anora brought her cup to her smiling lips. “Good thing about being Queen is I can do as I please. Well, mostly.”

   “If it pisses off Teagan, I’m all for it,” Aiden remarked earning a bout of laughter from Alistair.

   “Your majesty. Anora,” Cassandra quickly correct at the woman’s work. “I would be a fool not to accept.”

   “Good. There will be some details to straighten out, but the Vila belongs to the Seekers. Now.” Anora shifted her gaze to the former Wardens. “When you swore your oath to the Grey Warden, you forfeited titles, wealth, and nobility.”

   “Didn’t stop Eamon from pushing the throne on me,” Alistair muttered earning him a soft elbow to the gut from his wife. He shot her a look. “Careful, I got the baby.”

   Riley rolled her eyes.

   “Since you both are no longer bound to the rules of the Order, I would like to bestow you with a title. I mean besides ‘Heroes of the Fifth Blight’.” Anora nearly laughed at the sudden anxious expression that appeared on Riley’s face. She’d never seen the woman nervous about anything. “The South Reach is in need of a new Arl. I’ve spoken to both the Teyrin of Highever and Gwaren, and they agree with my choice.”

    Alistair blinked. “Us?” He glanced at the woman next to him to make sure he heard correctly. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I know nothing about running anything.”

   Now, Anora laughed. “Good thing you’re married to a woman who was raised to be a possible Teyrna.”

   “Yes, but…” Riley fumbled herself. “That was quite a long time ago. I mean no disrespect, but have you really thought the idea through?”

   “There will be a learning curve as it’s a stark contrast of running around Thedas hacking and slashing. I must say you proved yourself quite capable during your tenure at Amaranthine, Riley,” Anora reminded. “It will be a quiet post and mostly uneventful, but a good place to raise a family. Plus, with Bann Rutherford and Trevelyan, you’ll have good company.”

   Cullen dropped his fork out of surprise. “I know I didn’t hear that right.”

   “You want to talk about knowing nothing about politics and nobility,” Aiden stated.

   Anora quickly countered. “You did a pretty good job as Inquisitor.”

   Aiden opened his mouth to argue only to close it upon realizing he had no rebuttal.

   “Him.” Cullen pointed to Aiden. “I understand. But me?”

   Anora raised a brow. “Do you plan on rejoining the Templars if they were to reform or perhaps, you’re thinking of becoming a Seeker.”

   “No,” Cullen answered. “I’m looking forward to a life off the battlefield. I have plans for-.”

   “A clinic,” Anora finished.

   Once again, Alistair sheepishly smiled. “I may have also mentioned that as well.”

   “Your family is in the South Reach, are they not?” Anora asked. “There is plenty of land to set up your clinic while remaining close to them. A win, win, and well-deserved thank you.”

   Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. The idea was more than appealing. He vowed with the Inquisition disbanding he would spend more time with his family after being absent for so long. “This is a lot to take in.”

   “You have until tonight to decide,” Anora assured urging everyone to refocus on their lunch. “I would like to make the announcement at the Fall solstice celebration. Regardless if you accept, I hope you’ll attend. You will find it’s far more enjoyable than any Orlesian party.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

    “You lot in charge of people?” Dorian’s voice, filled with amusement, flowed through the enchanted crystal Aiden held. “The amount of trouble you’d get in to would be endless.”

   Aiden scoffed. “I didn’t do too bad as Inquisitor.” Though his mind was still reeling from the very eventful afternoon meal with the Queen.

   “This time you won’t have me around to talk sense into you,” Dorian countered.

   “Maybe I’ll succeed now.”

   “Oh, please. You would’ve wandered off a cliff without my charming self around.”

   Across the room, Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I think you’re confusing our roles there Dorian.”

   “I don’t recall sharing the Inquisitor’s bed,” Dorian quipped. “Is she blushing? Tell me she’s blushing.”

   Amused, Aiden watched his wife burry her scarlet colored face into the book she was reading. “Unlike you, where you’re safe many miles away, I am not. So, I chose not to answer.”

   There was a knock at the door.

   “Sounds like you’ve got company.” There was a touch of sadness when Dorian spoke. “Get back to me later after you’ve decided. Farewell.”

   Gloomy himself, Aiden closed the over of the crystal. “Come in.”

   Riley poked her head inside. “Up you go, Trevelyan.”

   He arched a scarred brow. “Why?”

   “You are to join my husband and Cullen for a trip to the tailor if you are to acquire something for tonight’s celebration.” Riley laughed at Aiden’s expression. “Don’t work yourself up. Ferelden fashion is far more comfortable than Orlesian, even at a royal gathering.”

   “That’s not much of a comfort.”

   “Will you get your ass moving?” Riley playfully demanded. “Your wife and I have our own appointment.”

   Cassandra groaned. “Better go, love.”

   He sent her a pleading look. “Will you come recuse me if we’re going to long?”

   “Promise.”

   Once alone, Riley shut the door and sat at the small table across from the Seeker. She’d been bursting at the seams to get the woman alone since they gathered for their meal with the Queen. “Good book?”

   “It has its moments.” Cassandra purposely refused to look up from its pages. “Varric said he finally wrote a book about the Inquisition. He’s going to send me a copy before it goes to print.”

   “Hmm.” Riley studied Cassandra’s face. “The way he kept badgering me with questions, it’s only a matter of time before he writes one about me.”

   “Hopefully, he comes up with a title better than _All This Shit is Weird_.”

   “You can’t be serious.”

   “With Varric it’s hard to tell.” Cassandra closed the book and set it down. “Shall we get going?”

   Riley’s and shot out to take one of hers. “We need to talk first.”

   “About?”

   “Since when do you skirt around things Seeker?”

   Cassandra found herself gripping the rogue’s hand anchoring herself as she became overwhelmed with emotions. “When it’s a delicate topic.”

   “Are you with child, Cass?” Riley softly asked in case anyone lingered to close to the bed chamber’s door.

   “Yes.” The answer tumbled from her lips on an uneven breath.

   “Aiden doesn’t know?”

   Cassandra shook her head.

   “But this is wonderful news.” Or at least it should be. Riley couldn’t quite understand the Warrior’s apprehension. “Isn’t it?”

   “Of course, it is.” Cassandra’s free hand fell to the small swell of her stomach. “I-we gave up hope this ever happening again. The stillbirth was too much.”

   Something Riley understood all too well. Shifting her chair closer, she touched the back of Cassandra’s hand, over the life growing inside her. There had been much heartbreak when trying to conceive after being cured of the taint. She and Alistair resolved themselves that possibly the Blight had seeped too far into their bodies to be able to convince and the cure only succeeded in prolonging their lives. “Have you been checked out?”

   “By a midwife when visiting Cullen’s sister. She said nothing looked out of the ordinary, but I just for Dorian or even Cole,” Cassandra softly confessed. “To have assurance from someone I know. That I trust.”

    “Cole is here.”

   Cassandra’s head shot up. “What?”

   “I thought he came with you. I’ve seen him. Briefly anyways, around the Ambassador and some of the servants.”

   “He must’ve sensed Aiden’s pain from returning after the Exalted Council.” Cassandra thought she felt the spirit’s presence from time to time, but never caught sight of him. She should’ve known Cole wouldn’t abandon Aiden when there was healing to be done. “I need to find him.”

   Riley kept her seated. “Let me. You rest and try to relax because you’re terrible at it.”

   Cassandra blew out a shaky breath. “I know.”

   “Sit tight, read, and drink your tea.” Riley encouraged as she moved across the room. She opened the door and nearly tripped over her feet in retreat.

   Pale eyes looked up from under the large brim of an oversized had. “Hello.”

  


	7. Chapter 7

   “That could’ve been worse,” Aiden stated as Alistair led them through the crowded city streets back towards the palace. He stopped himself from tugging up his hood. No one paid him much attention past the occasional glance to avoid a collision. Without the pretext to who he was, they didn’t seem to care enough to address the lack of appendage.

   “Got to make a quick stop,” Alistair suddenly announced cutting through the sea of people towards a vendor stall. He didn’t go for the fine jewelry or weapons, but for leather goods.

   Cullen watched his fellow warrior browse through leather cuffs, twine twisted bracelets, and small pendants with various designs etched in bronze and silver attached to a leather cord. “For?”

   “A gift, of course.” Alistair shifted through the pendants. “During a trip to Denerim during the Blight, this was where I bought my first gift for Riley. At the time it was a simple leather cord necklace to hold her parent's wedding rings that I managed, by the grace of Andraste, to find when we returned to Ostagar. She lost them during our first battle. I had the woman running this stall make a pendant bearing the Cousland family crest. Now, every time I pass through the city, I pick something up.”

   Aiden found himself frowning while coming to the embarrassing conclusion that he never bought his wife many gifts. Cassandra had given him countless journals and various high-quality drawing tools over the years. Of course, he’d given her flowers and sketches, but Aiden never brought her a piece of jewelry or anything of the sort. He doubted the wedding ring counted.

    He hunched his shoulders. One more failure as a husband.

   “Inquisitor?”

   Cringing at the sound of his former title and all the curious gazes suddenly on him, Aiden tried to dins and escape only to see he was trapped. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to greet to the blonde headed woman. “Aye. Can I help you, Lassie?”

   A look of disappointment flashed across the young woman’s face. “Guess it was foolish to think you’d remember me after all this time.”

   Taking a step back, Aiden studied the woman who was seventeen if not eighteen winters at most. The hurt in her voice invoked a sense of guilt. She seemed familiar enough, only his mind couldn’t place a name to go along with the face. One more stolen memory thanks to the damn mark.

   Cullen tried to ease the rising tension by cracking a joke. “Don’t be too hard on him, my lady. His head has been scrambled too many times on the battlefield. I’m surprised he can remember his own name.”

   “Hopefully, you kept the Lady Seeker around to kiss all those owies better,” The woman remarked.

   “Nora!” Eyes bulging, Aiden’s mouth dropped open. “By Andraste’s light! Of course, I remember. Forgive me, Lassie. I just am having a hard time seeing you gown. In my head, you’re still that little girl who gave me a shiny stone.”

   “Tie didn’t give me an option on the growing up thing.” Laughing, Nora threw her arms happily around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes in order to do so. Tears of joy began to burn behind her closed lids. “There were many rumors coming from the Winter Palace. I’m overjoyed that they were wrong.”

   “I’m safe and escaped mostly unscathed,” Aiden remarked earning a disgruntled groan from the Commander that would’ve made Cassandra proud. He carefully drew away. “Nora, meet Cullen Rutherford, former Commander of the Inquisition.”

   “A pleasure.” Nora greeted with a bow of her head. “Former. So, it’s true? The Inquisition is disbanding?”

   Aiden nodded. “It was time. What are you doing in Denerim?”

   Nora began to fiddle with the strap of the satchel slung over her shoulder. “For an apprenticeship. I’m studying to be a surgeon. Hopefully, by the time I’m done, my betrothed will find a blacksmith willing to take him on. At the moment, the only work he can find is working the fields like our fathers.”

   “Well, Bann Cullen here.” Aiden clasped a hand over the warrior’s shoulder. “Has a brother in the South Reach who is a master craftsman. Perhaps a good word could be put in on his behalf.”

   “If it comes with a skilled healer which I’ll be in need for my clinic.” Cullen smiled. “I can certainly try. I mean if Bann Trevelyan is in agreeance.”

   Aiden shot the man a look.

   Unsure of what the joke was she was missing, Nora returned the warrior’s smile. “That would be wonderful.” She looked back when her name was called. “I’m stationed here at the city’s main clinic. Promise to write once you’ve settled to let me know you haven’t found even more trouble?”

   Aiden laughed. “I promise a letter, but no more.”

   “I hope that Lady Cassandra and Merthin can help keep you out of trouble.” After one last hug, Nora hurried off into the crowd.

   “That was the girl you saved from slavers?” Cullen softly asked not wanting to trigger the rogue in any way. By Cassandra’s report, Aiden turned into an enraged animal and killed one of the slavers as such.

   Aiden shook his head. “The Inquisition found her a nice family after those bastards killed her parents.” His hand fell to the pouch tied to his hip that carried the hazel colored pebble. A thank you gift from Nora despite the fact they couldn’t save her family. Thinking about it, Aiden fished it out, turning to the older woman working the stall. “how quick for a custom order?”

   The woman smiled. “for the former Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, as fast as you need?”

   Alistair leaned over. “How about for the Hero of the Firth Blight?”

   “Ugh.” Cullen rolled his eyes.

   While they were discussing instructions, something happened. Through all the noise of the busy market, Aiden heard a single clay pot shatter against the ground. The sound went unnoticed by his two companions. A voice, harsh and sinister, cut through every conversation, every clink of coin, happening all around them. A cold sickening feeling started to creep up Aiden’s spine. Aiden turned, seeking the point of origin of the violent voice berating and threatening the jar breakers. Finding it, Aiden’s knees nearly buckled.

   An extremely fragile woman was on her knees, cowering under the verbal assault, apologizing profusely.

   No one batted an eye.

   The abuser’s golden eyes were a flamed, filled to the brim with hatred and disgust. Aiden found his feet moving on their own accord, the sickening feeling in his stomach growing.

   “Trevelyan?” Alistair looked over to find the man in question gone. He turned to Cullen. “Where’d he go?”

   Distracted by the wares himself, Cullen hadn’t noticed the rogue’s departure. “There.” Cullen pointed before taking off after Aiden.

   Aiden stopped a few feet from the pair, hand twitching over the hand of the dagger at the small of his back. He saw the bran on the side of the woman’s neck as her long hair shifted. Something most easily overlooked. To a select few, Aiden included, would know what it really meant. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his gaze shifted. He knew that older elf’s voice, his eyes. Saw them too many times in his dreams, even decades later. In all this time, Aiden hoped this monster had met the most painful and horrific death in existence.

   “Trevelyan.” Cullen caught up to him. “Aiden?”

   Aiden continued to silently stand there staring.

   Cullen reached to touch the man’s shoulder, stopping himself in time the moment he noticed the sheen of sweat on Aiden’s pale face. “Aiden.” Together, they watched the woman being dragged away by an older male elf. Cullen suddenly found his mouth dry. “Aiden, look at me. Aiden, it’s Cullen”

   Alistair’s brows drew together. “What’s going on?”

   “I’m not sure.”

   Aiden spoke, surprising the two men. “We need to follow them.” He didn’t give them a chance to argue and started to move.

   Cullen was at his heels. “Why?”

   “Because I know him,” Aiden informed, voice void of emotions.

   The tone made Alistair’s stomach knot. “Exactly what are we going to do?”

   A tick appeared in Aiden’s clenched jaw. “If I have my way, kill him.”

   “Aiden-.”

   The rogue shoved Cullen against the side of the building, effectively keeping them out of sight as the elf turned down an ally. Peeking around the corner, Aiden watched the elf work a lock on a latch to an underground cellar before carelessly tossing the woman inside. Heart in his throat, Aiden unsheathed his dagger.

   “Oh, shit,” Alistair muttered.

   “That man is a slaver.” Aiden thought about that woman and the others that must’ve been trapped in the cold and dark. All petrified about what would happen to them once those doors open again.

   Risking bodily harm, Cullen caught Aiden by the arm. “We can’t just kill him.”

   Aiden fought his friend’s hold. “Try to stop me and I can’t promise you’ll walk away.”

   “Listen!” Cullen hissed after making sure the slave was still preoccupied. “We have to do this right. We are no longer protected by the Inquisition banner. We need to turn him over to the crown.”

   “I’m going to get the palace guards,” Alistair announced before taking off in a dead sprint.

   “We have to get those people out of there.”

   “I know. Aiden, look at me.” Cullen clasped a hand around the back of Aiden’s head, forcing the rogue to comply. “And we will. Together. You have to trust me.”

   As hard as it was to ignore his primal urge for revenge, Aiden nodded.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

   The door to the royal guest chamber swung open abruptly interrupting the conversation of the room. Struggling to even his breathing, Cullen leaned into the door jam. Now that the adrenaline of combat was weaning, his knees were knocking together. “Cassandra.”

   The Seeker’s eyes took in the former Commander’s appearance. His hair was drenched in sweat, curls wild. Her gaze latched onto the blood streaking across his cheek and staining his white tunic. “What in the Blight happened to you?”

   “That’s a complicated story that will have to wait,” Cullen replied. “I need you to come with me. Aiden needs you.”

   If Riley hadn’t clamped down on her arm, Cassandra would’ve shot out of her chair. “What happened? Is he hurt?”

   “No. Well…” Cullen fumbled, dragging a hand through his hair. “Not physically at least. Well, the healers-.”

   “Get it together, Cullen!” Riley snapped. “You’re freaking the Seeker out and the last thing she or the baby needs I unneeded stress.”

   The information was enough to sober Cullen enough to think straight. “You’re with child?”

   “Yes,” Riley answered impatiently. “Tell us what’s going on? There is blood all over you?”

   “Hardly mine?” Legs stronger now, Cullen crossed the room, taking Cassandra’s hands to help her stand. He noted his words only caused her fear to intensify. “Nor is it Aiden’s. We were in the market and there was an incident with slavers.”

   “Oh, Maker.” Cassandra’s mind went back to that fateful day in the Hinterlands and the carnage Aiden unleashed. There was a lump rising the back of her throat. If that happened again, there was no protection from the crown.

   Cullen squeezed her hands, knowing exactly where her mind went. “It’s hard to explain what happened just yet. He’s in some sort of trance, shock maybe. The healers are with him as is Alistair,” He calmly explained wanting to ease her stress for the baby's sake. “We thought our best bet to bring him around is you.”

   “Cole,” Cassandra called out.

   “Cole?” Cullen echoed confused.

   “He’s been lingering,” She informed.

   The spirit appeared in the hallway. “Hurry. Pain. Terror. Gear.” His fixed his pale eyes on the Seeker. “He needs you.”

   Cullen guided her through the Keep to an isolated wing near the Royal chambers. There was two guards posted outside the open door, though they weren’t unarmed. Cassandra looked inside, finding Aiden, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood like Cullen, sitting in a chair, his back to the window and face void of color and glowing gaze unfocused. Alistair sat next to him while an older man, whom she figured was a healer, was kneeling in front of him being shadowed by a younger woman.

   “Ser, Lady Cassandra is here,” The woman announced.

   “Good. Good. I’m David,” The healer introduced himself as he stood. “Ser Alistair fetched us from my clinic in the market.”

   “Figured a familiar face might help,” Alistair explained. “We ran into Nora before all of this happened.”

   Later, Cassandra would process the shock of seeing the little girl she knew all grown up. For now, she knelt in front of her husband, noting the way his hand was clenched so tight his nails were cutting into the skin of his palm. Trying to ground himself with pain. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. “Aiden?”

   Aiden blinked, showing no signs of recognition.

   She reached herself only to catch herself before she managed to touch him. In his current state, it was hard to tell how well her touch would be received.

   “No. He needs it. Needs you,” Cole spoke lingering behind Aiden. “He’s stuck. Can’t pull free from the past. From the monster.”

   “Trevelyan. My love.” Cassandra brushed her knuckles along his jaw. “Can you hear me? Come back, okay. I’m right here.”

   There was a slight shift in his breathing as his head tilted downwards.

   Cassandra managed a smile. “That’s it.” Now, she ran her fingertips over his scarred mouth. “You’re safe. I promise. The monster, that life, is gone. You escaped the darkness.”

   “Seeker?” Aiden’s voice sounded so small and distant.

   “Yes. Right in front of you.” Hand cradling the back of his head, Cassandra raised herself on her knees, moving them both until their brows touched. “Expecting someone else? Because if so, we need to talk.”

   A shuddering laugh escaped him before the tremors began. “Not sure… Real…”

   “This is real,” Cassandra assured with a gentle, loving kiss.

   “He’s coming out of it,” David whispered.

   Nora placed a blanket on the table beside the couple. “Shock is setting in now. He needs to get warm.”

  Cassandra wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. “Can you tell me if you’re hurt, my love?”

   Aiden shook his head.

   “No? Or you don’t know?”

   “Can’t.” He clutched the blanket closer. “Shaking.”

   “This should calm him.” Nora offered a small bow of crunched herbs. “I, umm, was told that potions may not be the best right now.”

   Briefly, Cassandra’s gaze flashed to Cullen in a ‘thank you’ before taking the bowl. “I’m going to put a pinch of herbs under your tongue, okay?”

   Aiden jerked back.

   “Nora says it will help settle you down.” Mentioning the young woman’s name stopped Aiden before he could fully retreat. “She’s right here and all grown up. You ran into her at the market. Do you remember that?”

   Aiden nodded. “Safe?” He asked gesturing to the smashed herbs.

   “It’s elf root with a bit of rashvine,” Nora informed. “It’s a tea mother taught me to help with nightmares after you rescued me.”

   Aiden lowered his head, inviting his wife to continue.

   After he took about half the herbs, Cassandra noted the tension ebbing from his body. He was still taunted, on edge, but the shaking wasn’t as violent. “Can you tell me what happened?”

   “I saw him,” Aiden whispered, his voice tight, his gaze starting to blur as he was on the verge of slipping back into the darkness.

   “Him?” Cassandra asked. “Him, who?”

   Words died on Aiden’s tongue. Fighting to remain in the present, he tucked his chin against his chest.

   “Ser, Cullen, let’s give them some room and we can look you over,” Nora suggested.

   Cullen hesitated for a moment torn on what to do. He desperately wanted to do whatever possible to ease the stress off Cassandra and the babe. “Right,” Cullen agreed knowing the best thing he could do was give them space. “Of course.”

   The occupants of the room started to file out. Riley was the last, moving the wash bin closer before following suit. “I’ll be in the hall. Cole?”

   Aiden wasn’t entirely sure how or why the spirit was here but knew better than to send him away. “Can stay.”

   After the door closed, Cassandra sat in the empty chair while setting the bowl of herbs down. “Cole, crush more please and see if you can get a tea kettle.”

   Aiden made a noise.”

   Soaping the cloth in the washbowl, Cassandra wrung out any excess water. “I’m going to clean the blood from your face. I need to make sure you’re not hurt.” She waited for him to nod before she lovingly pushed his loose hair back to get better access.

   Silence fell between knew. Cassandra knew her husband well enough not to push. Waiting for him to gather the strength to speak, she ran the cloth over his cheek. Thankfully, under the grime and blood, there were no obvious wounds. Only slightly discoloration of forming bruises.

   A warm cup of tea appeared in Aiden’s trembling hands. He couldn’t see Cole, merely sense the soothing presence the spirit provided. Working through his distaste for the stuff, Aiden forced himself to take a few sips of the hot tea. Whether it was the herbs or Cole, Aiden felt the knots start to loosen in his chest. Closing his eyes, he savored his wife’s gentle touch as she bathed his face. If he decided not to speak, she’d simply sit with him, through the night, waiting for the moment he would open up.

   Maker, he loved this woman.

   “When I saw him.” Working through the onslaught of emotions, Aiden clenched the cup to steady his hands. “I wanted to kill him. Tear him to pieces. It was like that day in the Hinterlands. Completely blinded by rage and filled with a desperate need for revenge.”

   “But you didn’t.”

   “Only because Cullen stopped me,” Aiden muttered, shoulders slumping and shame weighing on his heart.

   “No guilt,” Cole spoke from his perch on the chair in the far corner of the room. “Men so evil don’t deserve it. No redemption. He’d only continue to spread pain and misery.”

   Cassandra noted the tick reappearing in Aiden’s jaw. “This wasn’t just any slaver, was it?”

   Aiden shook his head. “No.” Taking her hand, he pressed it tightly against his chest. The simple contact was enough to keep his mind from snapping back into the past. Even with Cole’s assistance, there was a vortex of anxiety churning violently in the pit of his stomach. “It was the elf my father sold me to.”

   She took in a sharp breath. Pure hatred and anger burst through her veins. As wrong as it might be, Cassandra wished Maxwell Trevelyan along with that tart of a wife didn’t make it out of the Winter Palace.

   “I thought or hopes rather.” Aiden stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. “The monster met a very gruesome, painful end. To know, after all this time, he roamed the landed spreading misery and destroying lives where ever he went, sickens me.”

   “Look and listen to me, Trevelyan,” Cassandra harshly demanded. Glowing blue eyes, filled with a mixture of guilt and demons of his past, lifted. Using her free hand, she cupped his cheek, running the pad of her thumb along a scar streaking across the corner of his mouth. “You were six when your father did the most unimaginable thing and sold you to that monster. You couldn’t have stopped him.”

   The rogue’s face faltered.

   “Guilt,” Cole whispered. “It’s heavy. Don’t want it. Don’t want to go back to the darkness.”

   “Then don’t. Do you hear me?” Now she gripped his face, preventing him from turning his gaze. “I won’t let you go. Even if you do, you damn well know I’m going to charge behind and drag your ass back. Do you understand?”

   A soft laugh slipped through Aiden’s defenses. “Aye, my Seeker. You’re a stubborn one.”

   “He has no power over you. None of them do.” This was a concept Cassandra knew her husband struggled to accept every time he looked at the scars in the mirror. She would continue until her dying breath to help him see they weren’t ugly and didn’t need to carry the weight of his past. “You are free.”

   “And so are they,” Aiden mindlessly muttered. “He-they had them locked in a pitch black cellar. Some were so young.”

   “Now, thanks to you, Cullen, and Alistair, they too escaped the darkness and have a chance for a life in the light.”

    “Cole.” He looked to the spirit. “They need help more than I do.”

   Cole hesitated. “You’re still hurting. My friend. My family.”

   The Archer managed the best smile he could muster in his current state. “I know and I’m grateful for you, but I have Cassandra and they have no one. Please, help them.”

   Cole bowed his head then he was gone.

   Cassandra urged Aiden to take a few more sips of the tea. “Are you sure you’re not injured?”

   “A few scarps and will have my fair share of bruises.” To help satisfy her worry, Aiden forced himself to drink the remainder of the cup. “Even managed fairly well with a sword for only having one hand.”

   “Well, you’re still breathing so there may be hope for you yet.”

   “I’m tired.”

   Cassandra placed the empty cup on the table. “There was a sofa in the corner that would work. Or would you rather make our way back to the room?”

   Aiden shook his head. He wasn’t sure if his legs were strong enough at the moment.

   “Let’s at least get you out of that tunic.” Cassandra helped pull the soiled article of clothing over his head before bundling him up in the blanket. Bearing most of his weight, they stumbled over to the sofa. She sat, urging him to stretch out and use her lap as a pillow.

    “I’m sorry,” he whispered already drifting.

   She feathered her fingers through his damp hair. “Whatever for, my love?”

   “I promised you no bloodshed.”

   Shaking her head, Cassandra chuckled. “Rest, Trevelyan.”

   “You’ll be here?”

   “I’m not going anywhere.”

   Cassandra didn’t sleep. Couldn’t really. Not when her mind was going in a million different directions all twisted in the worry she felt for her husband. So, she sat there, tenderly stroking his hair as the time went by, praying to the Maker that Aiden was finding nothing but oblivion while he slumbered.

   “Cass,” Riley’s voice broke the blanket of silence.

    The Seeker lifted her gaze. “Yes?”

   “I… Umm.” Riley looked behind her for a brief moment. “Up for talking? Anora is here.”

   “Don’t wake him,” Anora softly spoke before Cassandra could reply. “Rest assured that I bring no ill will or harm to your or your husband.”

   “Please come in, your majesty.” The Queen was dressed down, earing pain clothes and only a single ring to declare her royal status. The Seeker understood and accepted that Anora wasn’t approaching her as high authority, but simply as a woman.

   Anora sat with Riley across from the sofa. “He wasn’t injured, was he?”

   Cassandra found herself fixing the covers around Aiden to make sure he was fully covered. “Minor abrasions and cuts.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “He claims it’s remarkable for only having one arm. With two, he was constantly losing his bow.”

    “I’m glad,” Anora remarked. “Lady Trevelyan-Cassandra. I don’t know much about Aiden’s past besides it was terrible and dark. Today, he saved lives. Slavers have no place in my city, in my Kingdom. I’m not ignorant or disillusioned that to that fact it is happening as we speak all around the land. I passed laws, I enforce them, yet it still happens and it sickens me.”

   “As it should.” Riley had her fair share of dealing with slavers herself. “They destroy so many lives. Not carrying what they do as long as it lines their pockets with coins.”

   Cassandra dropped her gaze to the slumbering man in her lap. No, they never thought beyond the clinking of metal. They never thought of the pain. Of the shells, they make out of the people they sell. Of the people, they created liked Aiden. A man haunted every moment of every day by the brands seared into his body. A man who thought himself lesser than dirt until he was pulled into the light. Many never got that chance. They were abused and given death or, worse, left in the darkness with no hope in sight.”

   “Your husband, once again, did Ferelden a great service. One that I know caused him something greatly.” Anora knew from the moment she met the rogue, Aiden Trevelyan had suffered. It wasn’t until today, upon seeing the sheer terror on his scarred face, that she understood in what way. “No charge is being brought on Aiden or any of them. Those men, the one who kept those women and children locked up, will face the crown’s harshest punishment.”

   “Thank you,” Cassandra whispered.

    “She’s not done.” This time, Riley spoke with a slighter tone accompanied by a smile. “IT sure made Alistair giddy. Not sure if Aiden will have the same reaction. I’m assuming there will be a but of scowling. Of the good kind.”

    Anora smiled herself. “I would like to bestow a knighthood on Aiden, Cullen, and Alistair.”

   “Oh, Maker.” Cassandra clamped a hand over her mouth before the bubble of laughter could slip free. “You’re right they’ll be scowling. Lots of it.”

   Anora joined in their soft laughter, enjoying the simple, down to earth moment. There was no heavy weight of the crown. She was simply amongst friends. And after years of royal service, it felt rather good. “Cullen did say he would take some convincing.”

   “No doubt,” Cassandra agreed running her fingers through Aiden’s locks once more. “He’ll need a hair cut.”


End file.
